Lippies V3 transcript
by JULIE-SU LOVES YOU
Summary: Have you ever wanted to explore the world of a crazy snort that wrote a weird story because they thought they were the reincarnation of a fictional character? WELL NOW YOU CAN! HAVE FUN READING THE WORST SONIC FANFIC EVER! (it was originally written as a comic so have fun with this transcript version). If you like Knuckles shipping then don't read this.
1. BOOK 1 SONIC RETURNS

* / Prologue / *

/ Tails could never forget that horrible day when he had woken in that creepy hospital and Sonic had gone insane . . . He was not sure what exactly had happened to him . . . /

*Sonic is holding a gone and shoving Knuckles out of the way*

Sonic: "There you are, Miles Prower."

/ Knuckles and Tails had escaped and ran away. A lot of people got killed, while others went mysteriously missing, including a lot of old . . . "friends". Knuckles and Tails did survive, however. /

/ During the "incident", Knuckles and Tails did go back to angel island . . . /

Knuckles: "Tails . . . this place seems like it's dying or something . . ."

/ However, the Master Emerald had clearly vanished. /

Knuckles: "It's gone, Tails! Let's just go . . . the world will probably be destroyed or something . . ."

/ Once Sonic disappeared, Tails moved back into his old workshop and Knuckles lived in Sonic's old house /

*Knuckles is looking through a dresser drawer*

Knuckles: "I don't think I need these things . . ."

/ For nearly four years, Knuckles and Tails lived there without a sign of Sonic or any of the other characters. They never really left often or talked to anyone else. Tails even noticed something was very different about Knuckles. He was not the same as Tails originally remembered . . . /

* / Chapter 1: Food . . . / *

*Knuckles is picking off grapes from a vine*

Knuckles: "Blech!" / break / "These stupid grapes are sour!"

*Knuckles picks some blackberries*

Knuckles: "Blech! These stupid blackberries aren't ripe enough!"

*Knuckles walks over to a tree and shakes it until a chao fruit nut snort falls down*

Knuckles: "Blech! I don't like how these stupid things taste . . ."

*Knuckles walks past a tree that Tails happens to be sitting in*

Tails: "Hey, Knuckles! Happy twentieth birthday!"

Knuckles: "Yeah. Thanks."

*Tails jumps down*

Tails: "Ummm . . . You're welcome?"

Knuckles: "There's nothing to freaking eat around here."

Tails: "Why don't you go eat some ants! Haha, just kidding! I know you don't like them . . ."

Knuckles: "Yeah. Hilarious."

Tails: "Well . . . I found some rings and I figured for your birthday this year I could buy you something . . . we could also get some actual food . . ."

Knuckles: "Why would you waste your money on me? It's not like I was able to get you anything . . . Some food is all we really need . . ."

Tails: "If you say so . . . I understand you couldn't ever get me anything for my birthday . . . I mean, my other gifts weren't too great . . . but you do sort of take care of me . . ."

Knuckles: "Yeah. Whatever. Let's just go."

* / Chapter 2: Kissy Lips Cereal / *

*Tails is pointing at a corner store labeled CORNER S*

Tails: "Look, Knuckles! Here's a corner store!?

Knuckles: "Thanks. It's not like I couldn't see that. Now let's hurry up and get something before we die of starvation."

Tails: "O . . . kay . . ."

/ In the store /

*Tails is looking at a box of cookies*

Tails: "Ooh! Cookies!"

*Knuckles is looking at a jar of baby food across the aisle*

Knuckles: "Baby food?!"

*Knuckles turns around*

Knuckles: "What the heck?!"

Tails: "What?!" / break / "What the heck?!"

*A table advertising a new cereal named KISSY LIPS™ CEREAL is shown*

*Tails picks up a box and examines it*

Tails: "What in the world is this?"

Knuckles: "I don't think I want to know . . ." / break / "Wait a second . . ."

*in the corner of the box is a picture of Sonic with weird lips*

Knuckles: "Sonic made this?!"

Tails: "WHAT?! But . . . but . . ."

Knuckles: "And he has big lips . . ."

Tails: "How could he still be alive?!"

*A skunk (named Jeremy) is seen pointing at the cereal*

Jeremy: "Look, Mum! Look what Sonic made! Kissy Lips cereal!"

*Jeremy runs into Knuckles by accident*

Knuckles: "Huh?"

Jeremy: "Ow!" / break / ". . . Sorry . . . I . . . huh . . .?" / break / "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S KNUCKLES! I WISH I HAD LIPPIES!"

Knuckles: "What?"

*Sonic appears out of nowhere*

Sonic: "DID SOMEBODY SAY LIPPIES?! Buy Luigi's lippies here for only one ring!"

Knuckles: "SONIC!"

* / Chapter 3: Lippies / *

*The baby food smashes on the floor*

Sonic: ". . . Why were you holding a jar of baby food?"

Knuckles: "I don't know! Why do you have big lips?!"

Sonic: "They're my lippies! Like them?"

Knuckles: "Uuuhhhhh . . ."

Tails: "Um . . . Knuckles . . . can we-"

Sonic: "TAILS! My little bro! Are you okay? Knuckles didn't hurt you, did he?"

Knuckles: "Why would I hurt him?"

*Four characters, all with "lippies" are seen standing at the door - Moussy the Mastiff, Mwah the Raven, Spike the Porcupine and Amy Rose*

Moussy: "Sonic! We need to go!"

Mwah: "We called the soldiers!"

Sonic: "Good . . . good . . . See ya, Knucklehead!"

Knuckles: "Huh? What soldiers?"

*A hedgehog and a cat, [Flint] and Clyde, show up at the doors. The cat is holding a gun*

[Flint]: "There he is!"

Clyde: "Hurry before he gets away!"

Knuckles: "Huh?!"

Tails: "Knuckles!"

*Knuckles punches both [Flint] and Clyde*

Knuckles: "Leave us alone!"

[Flint]: "Ow!"

*Knuckles runs away from the store*

[Flint]: "Great! He ran off! C'mon, let's go!"

*Tails stands there as [Flint] and Clyde leave the store*

* / Chapter 4: Dr. Lee Thompson / *

*Tails lifts a watermelon onto the till*

Tails: "Ugh!"

*Behind the till is an old mole. He has no known name*

Mole: "Ooh! You must be Tails! That'll be 7 rings, please!"

Tails: "What the heck . . . where's my . . ."

*Tails grabs his shoe and dumps some rings onto his hand*

Tails: (Oh, right . . . I forgot I put them in my shoe . . . I don't have "fur pockets" anymore . . .) / break / (Hah! I kinda forgot about those "fur pockets" I had invented . . . It was funny to trip people out by pulling stuff out of my fur . . . but they disappeared when I woke up at that hospital . . . I lost some other stuff, too . . .)

Mole: "Thank you and have a delightful day! I hope this delectable watermelon tickles your fancy!"

Tails: "Ummm . . . Okaaaay . . ."

/ Back "home" /

Tails: "Knuckles!"

*Tails hands the watermelon over to Knuckles*

Knuckles: "Huh?!"

Tails: "Take this!"

Knuckles: "Wha-"

*Knuckles accidentally drops the watermelon on his foot*

"OW!"

*Knuckles grabs his leg and Tails watches as the watermelon flies and smashes against a tree*

Tails: "Oh."

Knuckles: "Great. All of that for nothing."

Tails: "Well, it's still edible . . ."

Knuckles: "Ugh. Whatever. I'm starving, and it's not like we can really go back . . . I'll just eat it anyway . . ."

Tails: "Hey Knuckles . . . did you notice that Amy Rose was there?"

Knuckles: "Amy Rose? I'm more worried about Sonic! What the heck's with the lips? Why is everyone acting like I'm evil?"

Tails: "Yeah . . . and the whole 'lippies' thing is actually kinda scary . . ." / break / "Speaking of creepy . . . what ever happened to Rouge? Did she die or something from Dr. Eggman's dumb machine? And you'd think she would be apart of 'Lippies' . . ."

*Knuckles and Tails stare at each other for a moment*

Knuckles: ". . . stupid . . . creepy . . . annoying . . ." *says this as he walks away*

Tails: "Okay . . ." / break / (I should go inside . . . I mean, it's probably safest since Sonic's back . . .) / break / (I guess I shouldn't have brought up Rouge . . . I know how much Knuckles hates her . . . but ever since that day Eggman had tried to kill us with the machine and Rouge suddenly disappeared, Knuckles gets really weird about the subject . . .)

*Tails notices a paper stuck in the door of his workshop*

Tails: "Huh?" / break / "This paper must have been blown here and got stuck . . ."

PAPER: LIPPIES! Sonic's back, and with him is Amy Rose, Moussy the [Mastiff], Mwah the Raven and Spike the Porcupine! With special help from Dr. Lee Thompson!

Tails: ". . . Dr. Lee Thompson . . .?"

*Tails has flashbacks to a bottle of acne cream which reads "ACNE CREAM by Dr. Lee Thompson" and the thoughts "Acne cream?!" and "Dr. Lee Thompson . . . something about that name just isn't right . . ."*

*Another memory is shown of Tails and Sonic talking to each other. Sonic says, "I think it was just an ad for . . . I dunno, lips?" and Tails responds, "Lips? You know, I don't feel so good anymore."*

*A third memory shows Tails and Knuckles talking, where Tails asks, "Doesn't the name 'Dr. Lee Thompson' bother you?" and Knuckles responds, "Kinda . . ."

Tails: "KNUCKLES! Something REALLY BAD is going on!"


	2. BOOK 2 SONIC'S PLAN

* / Chapter 1: Something's Wrong / *

Knuckles: "What?! What's wrong, Tails?"

Tails: "Look at this paper I found!"

*Knuckles takes the paper from Tails and reads it*

Knuckles: (. . . Dr. Lee Thompson?) / break / "Wasn't 'Dr. Lee Thompson' the name that was bothering you right before Sonic went insane?"

Tails: "Yes . . . and remember how Sonic found that lips ad and I started feeling cruddy? This must mean something horrid is going on . . ."

Knuckles: "Tails . . . you're right . . . something very horrible is going on!" / break / "There's just no explanation for all of this . . . don't worry Tails, tonight I'm going to go see what's going on . . . or at least try to . . ."

Tails: "Okay . . . just be careful . . ."

/ That night . . . /

*Knuckles walks out of the house*

/After a little while . . . /

Knuckles: (I feel like someone's watching me . . .)

?: "AAAAAAAAAHH!"

Knuckles: "What's going on?"

*Knuckles looks around a hedge and sees Mwah taking away an unconscious echidna in a cage*

Knuckles: "Oh my god . . ."

*Mwah is whistling as he walks away*

Knuckles: "What the heck . . ." (Why is that creepy raven pulling a tranquillized echidna in a cage? Maybe I should follow them.)

Mwah: "Is someone there . . .?" (Oh well, it's probably nothing . . . I wonder how many echidnas we have locked-up so far . . ."

* / Chapter 2: Sonic's Plan / *

/After a while . . . /

*Mwah is seen approaching the Lippies Association headquarters. Mwah is spying on him from behind a tree*

Knuckles: (. . . When was this place built?) / break / "Good, I think he's gone now . . . Maybe if I climb that building, I'll catch someone's conversation through one of the windows . . .)

*Knuckles climbs up the wall of the building*

Knuckles: (I think I can hear someone just past this window . . .)

*Knuckles is now just under a window to a room where Sonic and Moussy are talking*

Knuckles: (Great it's Sonic!)

Sonic: "Aren't you excited, Moussy? Soon enough all the echidnas will be gone!" / break / "Especially Knuckles!"

Knuckles: "Oh no!"

Moussy: "Huh? Did you hear that, Sonic?"

Sonic: "It won't be too hard since they pretty much all live around here anyway . . ."

Moussy: "Hello!"

Sonic: "And we'll just-"

Moussy: "SONIC!"

Sonic: "WHAT?!"

Moussy: "I thought I heard someone!"

Sonic: "What? What did they sound like?"

Moussy: "Well, they kinda had a deep voice I guess . . ."

Sonic: "What?! It can't be . . ."

Knuckles: (Great!)

*Knuckles begins to glide away from the building, but Sonic sees him from his window*

Sonic: "It is!"

"You rat! You were eavesdropping, weren't ya? Well you won't be able to anymore! Knucklehead!"

*Sonic pulls the trigger on the handgun he is holding. It shoots Knuckles in the left leg*

Knuckles: "OW!"

Sonic: "Shoot! I only shot him in the leg! Oh well, he can suffer in pain for now . . . I'll get him later!"

*Knuckles falls into a dumpster*

Knuckles: "Blech!"

*Knuckles crawls out of the dumpster, and sees a bin with the radioactive symbol on the side*

Knuckles: "Ow . . . huh?" / break / "Oh . . ."

*three pairs of eyes are seen in the darkness, with an extended paw*

* / Chapter 3: Lippies Phobia / *

/ The next morning . . . /

*Tails is laying in bed waking up*

Tails: "Aaaah!" / break / "What a beautiful day!"

?: "Lippies! Lippies! Lippies! Lippies!"

Tails: "HUH?!"

*an Omochao-themed alarm clock with lippies is seen emmiting this sound*

*Tails' TV turns on, showing Sonic pointing at a floating lippies symbol*

Sonic: "Try some new Kissy Lips cereal!"

Tails: "What?! But my TV doesn't work any-"

*Tails looks over and notices he has lippies in the ripped poster on his wall*

Tails: "H-huh?"

*Knuckles walks in, but has an omochao head with lippies*

Knuckles: "Hi Tails!"

Tails: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" / break / "It was only a nightmare . . ."

/ Outside . . . /

Tails: "What's with all the blood . . . Knuckles! I hope he's okay!"

*Tails walks up to the other house and knocks on the door*

Tails: "Knuckles! . . . Knuckles?" / break / (Is he even in here? His door is unlocked . . .)

*Tails opens the door*

Tails: "KNUCKLES!"

*Knuckles is seen laying crossway on the bed, covered in scratches and blood*

Knuckles: ". . . Tails?"

Tails: "W-what h-happened?"

Knuckles: "Sonic . . . he wants to kill me and all the other echidnas . . . I was eavesdropping on him and he caught me . . . he shot me in the leg, and then some jerks beat me up after . . ."

Tails: "What?! I hate Sonic! I have some bandages, just wait here . . ."

/ After . . . /

*Knuckles is now wearing bandages*

Tails: "Well . . . I hope that's okay . . ." / break / "I guess I'll leave you alone now . . . you should probably rest . . ."

Knuckles: "Okay . . . just be careful . . ."

/ Later that day . . . /

Tails: "Gosh, I haven't heard from Knuckles all day! He was pretty hurt . . . I'm too scared to check . . . maybe I'll just go out for a bit . . . maybe I'll see what's going on for myself . . ."

* / Chapter 4: Looking for Tails / *

Knuckles: "Tails? Tails! Where'd he go?!"

*Knuckles looks inside Tails' workshop*

Knuckles: (Great! He must have left for some dumb reason! I hope he's okay . . .) / break / (I'll have to go look for him I guess . . . I hope Sonic hasn't found him . . .)

/ While later . . . /

*Knuckles is walking down the sidewalk when another echidna approaches him from behind (Meangreen Cru)*

Knuckles: "Huh?"

Meangreen Cru: "Oh my goodness gracious me! You're bleeding!"

Knuckles: "Well, not any . . . what the heck . . ." (I guess Sonic hasn't captured all of the echidnas yet . . .)

Meangreen Cru: "EEKY-POO it's KNUCKLES! Don't kill me please!"

Knuckles: "Hey! I never killed anyone! Don't you realize that Sonic's trying to kill all the echidnas? I would hid from him if I were you!"

Meangreen Cru: "Well, that's snorty and all, but I'm still keeping this headband."

Knuckles: "What?! I wasn't talking about . . . ugh never mind. I need to go . . ."

*Knuckles begins to walk away*

Meangreen Cru: "J'ai faim." {French for "I'm hungry}

Knuckles: "Is this person following me?!"

*Meangreen Cru bends over and picks an ant off the ground, then eats it*

Meangreen Cru: "Mmm! I just absolutely adore that delectable hard, crunchy ant flavour!"

Knuckles: "Blech!"

Meangreen Cru: "Wut." / break / "OH MY MOO! A ZANGOOSE!" / "Hmph. I wann play Wacky Zingoz."

Knuckles: "What?! . . . Why are you following me?!"

Meangreen Cru: "Oh, no wholesome reason, deary. Say, what would you look like in a dress?"

Knuckles: "Wha-"

Tails' voice: "HEEEEEEEELP!"

Knuckles: "Tails?! Great! I hope . . . I have to go!"

* / Chapter 5: Moussy's Kissy Lips Cereal / *

*Spike has Tails cornered in an alleyway*

Spike: "Are you even listening to me?! I said don't tell Moussy I took her Kissy Lips cereal!"

Tails: "HEEELP!"

*Knuckles comes running around the corner*

Knuckles: "Tails?"

Tails: "HEEEEELP!"

Knuckles: ". . . Huh?"

Tails: ". . . Huh?"

Spike: "What?"

Tails: "Knuckles!"

Knuckles: "Tails! What's going on? Why did you leave?!"

Tails: "I'm sorry . . . I didn't hear from you all day and I was too scared to check, so I left . . . then this creepy porcupine found me!"

Spike: "Hey! Remember to not let Moussy know I took her Kissy Lips cereal!"

Knuckles: "I don't care about your stupid Kissy Lips cereal!"

Moussy: Where's my Kissy Lips cereal?"

Knuckles: "Great! Let's go, Tails!"

*Knuckles and Tails run away*

Moussy: "Hey! That was Knuckles! Spike, you idiot! How could you let him get away? Don't you know Sonic wants him dead?"

Spike: "Sorry, Moussy, but I just didn't want them to tell you that I took your Kissy Lips cereal!"

Moussy: ". . . Never mind."

* / Chapter 6: Paws the Wolf /*

/ The next day . . . /

*Tails is working on something in his workshop*

Unknown voice from outside: "AAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

*Tails quickly runs outside*

Tails: "Knuckles?!"

*A wolf, Paws, is seen outside, grabbing his leg in pain*

Tails: "H-huh? Who are you? How'd you get here?! Why do you have paws for hands?"

Paws: "Oh my gosh! Tails! I'm so sorry for screaming outside your workshop! I stubbed my toe . . . just call me Paws!"

Tails: "Okay . . ." (He could wear shoes . . .) "How'd you get here?!"

Paws: "Oh, sorry . . . I spotted a long trail of blood and I was wondering what happened . . . Is everything okay?"

Tails: "Yeah . . . my friend Knuckles got beaten or something . . . He's better now, but that reminds me . . ." / break / "Are you for Sonic, or against? . . . And have you heard of 'Dr. Lee Thompson'?"

Paws: "Against . . . and no, I haven't heard of 'Dr. Lee Thompson'. . ."

Tails: "Well . . . come on!"

*Tails walks up to Knuckles' door and knocks on it*

Tails: "Knuckles!"

Knuckles: "What?!"

Tails: "Knuckles, this is Paws! Paws, this is Knuckles!"

*Knuckles stares at Paws' paws for a moment*

Knuckles: (I've only met one other person like that . . .) "It's YOU!"


	3. BOOK 3 PAWS THE WOLF

* / Chapter 1: The Argument / *

*Knuckles is about to punch Paws in the face*

Knuckles: "Leave us alone, you jerk! And I hope you won't even think about beating up Tails next!"

Tails: "NOOOO!"

*Tails shoves Knuckles away*

Tails: "STOP!"

Knuckles: "Huh?!" / break / "Ow!"

Paws: "Ugh! You got anymore psychotic friends, Tails?! Now I see why Jjjj . . . Sonic wants to kill him!"

Tails: ". . . Huh? But Paws, I don't think you understand . . ."

Paws: "What? Are you telling me that I don't understand that this maniac nearly punched my brain out?!"

Tails: "No, I think Knuckles thinks that you were the one that beat him up . . . I'm sorry, this is all my-"

Knuckles: "Think?! It is him! He scraped my back with his claws!"

Paws: "Oh! I know what happened. Sorry, that must have been my twin brother Claws. He works for Sonic."

Knuckles: "You really think I'm that gullible? That's kind of offensive . . . I'm not like in the games, you know . . ."

Paws: "Fine! Don't believe me!"

Tails: "Knuckles, I don't think Paws is lying . . ."

Knuckles: "Yeah . . . just convince yourself that . . . Where'd he even come from anyway?"

Tails: "He was outside my workshop . . . he even said he was worried because he saw the trail of blood!"

Knuckles: "And you don't believe for a second that he's lying? You're so naive, Tails . . ."

Tails: "H-huh? Did you just call me . . ." / break / "Well . . . it's not like you know Paws is bad for sure!"

Knuckles: "And it's not like you know at all! I guess you'll just have to learn, Tails! Goodbye!"

*Knuckles slams the door on Tails' face*

Paws: "Okaaay . . ."

Tails: "I'm sorry, Paws . . . I didn't think Knuckles would flip out like that . . . I don't know what has got into him . . ."

Paws: "It's okay . . . and I'm sorry for getting angry, too. It wasn't your fault, really . . ."

Tails: "You know Knuckles used to be very cheerful . . ." / break / "He chuckled a lot, too . . . But I don't know . . . something began to change with Knuckles at some point and it only worsened . . . Now he's just flat-out miserable."

Paws: "Hey Tails . . . Want to go to a fair? I heard that there's one going on right now. The only thing is, is that I think it's Lippies . . ."

Tails: "A Lippies fair? But Paws . . . the whole 'Lippies' thing really scares me. And Knuckles would be very angry . . . you know Sonic is trying to kill all the echidnas too, right?"

Paws: "It'll be fine, Tails! You can't really go anywhere these days without it being Lippies . . . if anything bad happens, don't worry! I'll be there! And you can just tell Knuckles it was my idea. It's not like he likes me, anyway."

Tails: "Oh, alright . . ."

* / Chapter 2: The Lippies Fair / *

*Spike is sitting at the front ticket booth*

Spike: "5 tickets a ring! 5 TICKETS A RING!"

Paws: "Darn! I forgot! I'll have to go back and get some rings . . ."

Tails: "Wait! I've still got some leftover in my shoe . . . Knuckles and I went to the store to get some food . . . it was also Knuckles' birthday . . ."

*Tails walks up to the ticket booth and hands Spike the rings*

Tails: "Here . . ."

*Spike gives Tails his tickets*

Spike: Ooooh! Hello there, little Tails! Here are your tickets! I hope you have a delicious time!"

Tails: "Okay . . ."

/ After a while . . . /

Tails: "Hey, look, Paws! A rollercoaster! I've been looking for one the whole time!"

Paws: "I guess we could go on it . . . Just let me finish my cotton candy . . ."

Tails: "Okay! I love rollercoasters! Thanks!" / break / "Knuckles seems to hate rollercoasters for whatever reason . . . Actually, I think he just dislikes all rides in general . . . But I guess some people are just like that . . ." / break / "Knuckles seems to dislike a lot of things, actually . . . like crowds of people, or being forced into something . . . Oh, and he gets very angry if he's called stupid . . . And he really hates being hit on the head . . . I guess Knuckles has a really bad short temper, but he's always kinda been that way. Apparently his parents were terrible, too . . ."

*Paws is seen getting annoying with Tails' rambling*

Tails: "Maybe his terrible childhood has to do with his odd personality. I don't know. I also found it weird that he hates ants. I mean, Knuckles is an anteater!"

*Paws hands a random rabbit his cotton candy*

Paws: "Here! Merry Christmas!"

Tails: "Oh well. I don't care, everyone's different. He's really obsessed with grapes though. It's kinda random . . ."

*Paws grabs Tails' arm and drags him towards the rollercoaster*

Paws: "Okay Tails, let's go on that rollercoaster now!"

Tails: "Huh?!" / break / "That was fast!"

Paws: "Yeah! That's 'case I'm a fast eater!"

*Paws and Tails are seen getting on the roller coaster*

P.A.: "HANG ON TIGHT!"

/ Couple of minutes later . . . /

Tails: "It's starting to get really dark in this tunnel!" / break / "I don't really like the dark . . . I think Knuckles prefers it to be dark though, but probably because he's a burrowing animal!" / break / "Well, it's starting to get- HUH?!"

*Amy Rose is suddenly right beside Tails*

Amy Rose: "AMY ROSE IS HERE!"

Tails: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*Tails jumps off the rollercoaster and begins to fly away*

Tails: "KNUCKLES!"

*Tails lands on the ground, out of breath, however his foot hits something metal*

Lippies Omochao: "Hi! I'm the Lippies Omochao!" / break / "Approximately 5 minutes away is the ticket booth!"

Tails: "Approximately 1 second away is a hit to your robotic face!"

Paws: "Tails- Huh?!"

Lippies Omochao: "AAAAAAH!"

*The Lippies Omochao hits Paws in the face*

Paws: "Ow!"

Lippies Omochao: "That was mean! I can't believe you just did that! I'm not going to help you anymore!"

Tails: "Good! I don't want your help! Sorry, Paws!" / break / "What the heck happened on that rollercoaster? Where did Amy Rose come from? Where'd you go?!"

Paws: "I was there the whole time, but Amy nearly shoved me off the edge! I'm guessing she dropped down while we were in the tunnel or something . . . you know, we should probably go now . . ."

Tails: "Yeah . . . let's hurry before we run into anyone else scary . . ."

* / Chapter 3: Friends . . . / *

Tails: "I hope Knuckles is alright . . . I wish he didn't hate you . . . that reminds me, do you have any idea why you have actual paws for hands?"

Paws: "Well, if I can recall . . ." / break / "To be perfect honest Tails, the earliest memory I have is waking up as a child and not knowing what had happened. I was lucky enough to find my parents, and I ended up with the nickname 'Paws'!" / break / "I can never forget that time when Sonic was insane, though, and I couldn't find my parents . . ."

*The setting changes to a flashback of Paws when he was younger, running down an alleyway*

Young Paws: "Mom! Dad? Where are you?!"

Paws: "And I did find my parents, but, you know . . ."

Young Paws: "Noooo!"

Paws: "I ran far away into the woods. I didn't know what was going to happen next and I figured I wasn't going to survive . . ." / break / "Until I met someone . . . she told me she would help me out . . ."

Young Paws: ". . . Huh?"

*A pair of eyes are staring at young Paws from behind*

*The setting changes back to current time with Tails and Paws*

Tails: "Well . . . that's nice of that girl to help you out . . . what ever happened to Claws?"

Paws: "Claws? Oh, uh . . . we never ended up finding him until I saw him after my parents died but before I ran off . . . he has bigger claws than me . . ."

Tails: "You know, Paws . . . your backstory reminds me a lot of mine and Sonic's . . . I woke up and had two tails, and Sonic drowned in a lake . . . and he could run super fast." / break / "Knuckles, on the other hand . . . actually, I have no idea why he has spiky fists and is really strong . . . I mean, he did have a childhood like I mentioned earlier . . . I think he was just born like that . . . Oh! Maybe it had to do with his egg! I should ask him . . ." / break / "Actually, I think I did try to ask him once, but he wouldn't answer me . . . I don't like how Knuckles always gets like that! Like, I tried asking him what happened to that Rouge creep a couple days ago, but he just walked off on me! I don't quite understand . . ."

Paws: "There's your workshop, Tails! Isn't that great?"

Tails: "You know, I don't quite understand Knuckles in general . . . he seems very . . . I don't know, different? I believe Knuckles holds a secret . . . a secret no one really knows . . . I think he might have tried to tell me once, but I ran off . . . I don't know why . . ."

The rumour come out: Does Knuckles is asexual?

Jughead wh

Paws: "Hey Tails, you know what you should learn to do? You should really learn to . . ." / break / "SHUT UP!"

*Paws runs away from Tails, and Knuckles sees what happened*

Knuckles: "That jerk!"

*Knuckles runs out to Tails, who is crying*

Tails: "Sorry . . ."

Knuckles: "Tails!"

Tails: ". . . Knuckles? I'm sorry . . . maybe I should have trusted you . . . Paws seemed like my friend! Maybe I was wrong . . ."

Knuckles: "I told you! I can't believe he would scream at you like that! Where were you, anyway?"

Tails: ". . . At a fair . . . You know, it's getting ab it late. I think I'm going to sleep now."

Knuckles: "It's not that late, but okay . . . goodnight . . ."

*Mwah is seen spying on Tails' workshop from behind a tree*


	4. BOOK 4 THE FIRE

* / Chapter 1: Brothers / *

/ That morning . . . /

Knuckles: (I better never see that stupid wolf a-)

*the door of Tails' workshop is wide open*

Knuckles: "Huh?!"

*Knuckles walks into the workshop and sees that Tails is missing*

Knuckles: "Tails! Where'd he go?!" / break / "Wait . . ."

*Knuckles sees a black feather laying against the foot of Tails' bed*

Knuckles: (That creepy raven . . .) / break / "Oh no! He must have taken Tails! I'll have to find him! I hope he's okay . . ." / break / "Maybe that stupid wolf has to do with this . . ."

/ Meanwhile . . . /

*Tails wakes up, and thinks he sees Knuckles*

Tails: "Knuckles . . ."

*it turns out it was Sonic standing over him*

Sonic: "No! It's your older brother! Not that creepy snort!"

Tails: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" / break / "Where am I? Where's Knuckles?"

Sonic: "Just forget about that knucklehead for once! You're supposed to be my sidekick! My brother! Not his! So I've taken you back now!"

Tails: "Maybe if you weren't insane and you weren't obsessed with lips and you weren't killing people, I WOULD still be your sidekick! But NO! I will NOT help you! I knew there was something wrong before! And who's Dr. Lee Thompson?!"

Sonic: "Oh, Tails . . . You will surely learn . . . Dr. Lee Thompson is just my assistant. He's out helping with the whole echidna problem at the moment. There's absolutely nothing you can do about it, Tails." / break / "And that's why I'm trying to kill Knuckles."

Tails: "No . . ."

Sonic: "I'll be back later, Miles . . ."

Tails: "Grrr . . . don't call me that!" / break / "There must be a way out! There must! . . . Oh, if only I were as strong as Knuckles!" / break / "Someone . . ."

*Tails bangs his fists against the wall*

Tails: "How could this happen? Did Paws lead me to this? Is Knuckles alright?!"

*a ripped piece of paper falls onto Tails' snout*

Tails: ". . . Huh?"

*Tails looks at the paper, which is a photo of Knuckles*

Tails: "Where did this picture come from?" / break / "That's weird . . . But at least now I have a picture of Knuckles with me . . . It must have been a picture Sonic had . . . and I guess banging on the wall made it fall from wherever it was . . ."

* / Chapter 2: "Someone Else You Know" / *

*Knuckles is packing a backpack*

Knuckles: (I guess I should pack this dumb book, some water, and well there's not really any food . . . I guess I'll have to starve . . .)

*Knuckles looks over at a dresser in the corner, opens the top drawer and takes out a photo of Tails*

Knuckles: (I should take this pictures of Tails too . . .)

*Knuckles leaves the house and begins walking out in the rain*

Knuckles: (Who knows if we'll ever return here . . .) / break / (I really hope Tails will be alright . . . I don't think Sonic would want to kill him . . . would he?) / break / (What about the other echidnas? How will they be saved? Maybe they can't . . .) / break / (I don't really-)

*Knuckles is suddenly hit in the back of the head by a rock*

Knuckles: "Ow! What the heck?!" / break / ". . . A rock?" / break / "Grrr . . ."

*Knuckles sees a tree, but no one is around*

Knuckles: (I should just get out of-)

*Knuckles trips down the hill*

Knuckles: "AH!" / break / "Ow!"

*Knuckles looks up, and a dhole, Duke, is standing in front of him*

Duke: "Hey knucklehead! This is from someone else you know!"

*Duke kicks Knuckles in the face*

Knuckles: "Ow!"

Duke: "It's Knuckles! Knuckles is here!"

Knuckles: ". . . What? Someone else I . . ."

*Knuckles suddenly has some sort of realization*

Knuckles: "What?! No it's just Sonic . . . But I don't . . . Sonic! But there's . . . No!"

*Knuckles is then hit in the face by a 2x4 and falls over again*

Knuckles: "Ow . . ."

*Duke is standing there with the 2x4, with other people standing behind him*

Knuckles: ". . . Oh . . ."

Duke: "You should know who else I'm talking about . . . heh heh heh . . ."

* / Chapter 3: KNAPSACK / *

*Tails is flipping through the stations of a TV*

*The first station is a news station saying that Knuckles is wanted dead or alive*

*The second station is an ad for grapes that are 50% off*

*The third station shows Dr. Lee Thompson screaming, "WANT PLUMP, LUSCIOUS LIPPIES?!"*

Tails: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

*Tails quickly turns off the TV*

Tails: "Gosh!" / break / "I don't feel so good . . . Could that have been . . .?"

*Tails looks over at the photo of Knuckles on the floor, and reaches for it*

Tails: "Huh?!" / break / (I'll quickly put this picture in my shoe . . .)

Sonic: "Miles Prower . . ."

Tails: "Oh my god! Stop calling me that stupid name!"

Sonic: "I'll call you whatever I want, Miles! At least until you learn to obey me!" / break / "Come with me. It is time to show you around a bit. Maybe we'll even get some training started today."

/ Meanwhile . . . /

Duke: "Dang it! How are we supposed to get him now?!" / break / "Oh well, at least we know where he is. We'll have to get a hold of Sonic somehow . . ."

*Knuckles is seen beaten up and hiding under a building*

Duke: "You can hide all you want, you stupid . . . spiky mole thing!" / break / "Well then . . . Can someone please try to get ahold of So-"

Mwah: "Spiky mole thing? Have you found an echidna?"

Duke: "Hey! Aren't you one of Sonic's workers? We've got Knuckles under this old building!"

Mwah: "Knuckles?! That's even better! I'll go get Sonic! Wait here!"

Knuckles: (Oh no . . . I should out get of here . . .)

*Knuckles begins to dig*

Knuckles: (I guess I'll dig have to out here of . . . I can't think even straight . . .)

/ Meanwhile . . . /

Sonic: "Welcome upstairs, Tails. Now to start you off, we'll-"

Mwah: "SONIC! SONIC! We've got him! Knuckles! He's under an old building! Come with me!"

Tails: "WHAT?!"

Sonic: "Really? Good! I hope you remember where he his! Where'd you even come from, anyway?"

Mwah: "Uh, through the window . . . I think I remember . . . let's hurry!"

*Sonic shoves Tails towards Moussy*

Moussy: "Huh?"

Tails: "Uh!"

Sonic: "Moussy! Watch Tails for me, okay?"

/ Back at the building . . . /

Duke: "Under here!"

Sonic: "Hey Knuckles! Knucklehead?" / break / "It doesn't even look like the idiot's in here!" / break / "Ugh! Stupid! How could he have disappeared? Hmmm . . ." / break / "Who's knapsack is that?"

Duke: "It's Knuckles' . . . he threw it at me before running under the building . . ."

Sonic: "Hmm . . . he has a book, water, um . . . some weird . . . I don't even know candy thing . . . and a highlighter with no cap . . ."

Duke: (What the heck?)

Sonic: "Everything has highlighter on it . . . and . . . what is this? Some paper-book-thing?" / break / "Well, oddly enough, there doesn't seem to be any dangerous good in there . . . unless he was planning on killing someone with a rotten candy and a highlighter . . ." / break / "Well, just watch out for him I guess . . . Come on Mwah, let's hurry back to the headquarters!"

* / Chapter 4: The Fire / *

Tails: "Ugh! Why do I have to babysit little kids now? I guess I should read them a story . . ."

Diaper snort mouse: "Grapies!"

Tails: "Grapes? I don't have any grapes . . . grapes are Knuckles' favourite food . . . Knuckles . . ."

*Tails grabs a book from the shelf*

Tails: "Here . . .*

*A comic books falls out by accident*

Tails: Whoops!"

*The comic book turns out to be a Sonic comic book, with Knuckles on the cover*

Tails: "Oh . . ." / break / "Knuckles . . ." / break / "Um . . . this 'In the Artic' thing should be okay . . ." / break / "'The artic is so cold! My . . . knuckles are freezing up . . . then when my friend threatened to give me a . . . knuckles sandwich, I wanted to scream . . . that's when my own . . . knuckles unfroze . . . so I gave him a . . . knuckle sandwich instead . . .'" / break / "Really?"

Sonic: "Tails! Why are you babysitting? That's supposed to be Amy Roses's job!"

Tails: "Sonic! Did you find Knuckles? Did you kill him?!"

Sonic: "No, unfortunately . . . But don't worry! He'll be dead in no time!"

/ Meanwhile . . . /

*Knuckles comes out of the ground and leans his head against a wall*

Knuckles: "My head . . ." / break / (I . . . just . . . want . . . to . . . fall . . . asleep . . ."

/ Later . . . /

*Tails is back in his cell*

Sonic: "I'm sorry we didn't get your training today, Tails."

*Sonic slams the door*

Tails: (I don't want to 'train'! I wonder what Knuckles was doing under a building anyway . . . I really hope he's okay . . .)

/ Outside the Lippies headquarters . . . /

* A coyote, Fangs, is walking while holding a walky-talky*

?: "Where are you right now, Fangs?"

Fangs: "Just walking around Sonic's HQ, over!"

?: "Do you see anyone around there? Sonic? Is Duke there?"

Fangs: "Not that I . . . awwwe!"

?: "What? What?!"

Fangs: "There is someone here after all! It's Knuckles! He's asleep here . . . he looks sad and very abused . . . over!"

?: "Good! Obviously Duke found him earlier! Now why won't you go kick him or something?"

Fangs: "I couldn't . . ."

?: "What?! Seriously, Fangs? Are you that useless?! Why not?"

Fangs: "You should see him! Plus, I don't really feel like getting beaten up right now, and . . . Wasn't I supposed to light the building on fire? Over!"

?: "Yeah, I guess. Just find a spot where you can light it from the inside . . ."

/ While later . . . /

*Knuckles wakes up to notice the building is on fire*

Knuckles: "What the heck?!" / break / "Great . . ." / break / "My eyes! Ugh they're all messed-up!" (Why is the building on fire any . . .) / break / "Tails!"

/ Meanwhile . . . /

Tails: "HELP! HEEELP!" / break / "Knuckles!"

*Knuckles gets to a door and runs inside, but ends up tripping*

Knuckles: "Ah!"

Tails: "HEEEELP! KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles: "Tails?!"

*Knuckles stands up and looks ahead*

Knuckles: "Don't worry, Tails! I'm coming!"

Tails: "HELP!"

*Knuckles begins running ahead, but a bunch of debris falls over and hits him*

Knuckles: "Ah!" / break / "Ow!"

*Knuckles falls over*

Knuckles: "Tails . . .?" / break / "Ugh . . ." / break / "Tails!"

*Knuckles looks over to see Tails walking away with Paws*

Knuckles: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	5. BOOK 5 THE RIVER

* / Chapter 1: The Escape / *

Knuckles: "What is even the point any . . ."

Sonic: "Oh my god! Seriously?"

Knuckles: "Oh no!"

*Knuckles runs away and jumps out of a broken window, but cuts his head on the glass*

*When Knuckles gets out, he sees a radioactive symbol necklace hanging out of a dumpster*

Knuckles: ". . . Huh?"

*Sonic jumps out and lands on Knuckles' head*

Knuckles: "Ow!"

Sonic: "If I had my gun right now, you'd be dead!"

Knuckles: "If only . . ."

*Knuckles turns around and punches Sonic in the face*

Knuckles: "BUT I'M NOT!"

*Knuckles begins to run away*

Sonic: "Oh great . . . I don't want him leaving on me this time!" / break / (If only I Knew where the chaos emeralds went! They've been missing for nearly four years! Or the Master Emerald, but only Knuckles really knows how that thing works . . ."

*As Knuckles is running away, he notices Sonic catching up behind him*

Knuckles: "Oh great!"

*Knuckles falls down a short cliff and lands on a bunch of rocks at a riverbank*

Knuckles: "Ow . . ."

Sonic: "You can't run away from me!"

Knuckles: "Seriously . . ."

* / Chapter 2: Brown Sugar Pockets / *

Sonic: "Ew! You got blood on my hand!"

Knuckles: "That's your own fault!" / break / "What did you do with all the other echidnas? Where are Amy and those other creeps? Do you know that wolf idiot?"

Sonic: "Hmmmm . . . well I remember Amy was screeching about the babies and the fire, and I don't know about the others."

Knuckles: " . . . Babies?"

Sonic: "Uh, not our babies . . . I meant the daycare . . . And I don't know of any wolf, just some weird dhole that was chasing you earlier. Oh, and Tails is probably dead."

Knuckles: "No, the wolf took him . . ." / break / "Wait . . . you mean you don't know who Paws is? What . . . Do you really know that 'dhole' or whatever? Does he work for you? What about . . . Dr. Lee Thompson?"

Sonic: "I've never heard of 'Paws' . . . and I don't know the dhole very well, I only just met him when you ran under a building . . . and Dr. Lee Thompson helps me a bit."

Knuckles: "So you don't know . . . oh . . ."

*Knuckles thinks of when Duke said, "Hey Knuckleshead! This is from someone else you know!"*

Sonic: "What?!"

Knuckles: "Nothing . . . I don't remember . . ."

Sonic: "Uh, okay . . ." / break / "Oh, and about the echidnas . . . it's too late, they're all dead! I'm sure we've got everyone, well, except you! There weren't many to begin with . . ."

Knuckles: "What?! Are you serious? Or are you lying . . ."

Sonic: "Oh, I'm being serious. But then again, you can't really know! Everyone lies to you anyway! You'll just have to find out for yourself . . ." / break / "Okay, enough chit-chat! I'm getting sick of looking at you!"

Knuckles: "What are you supposed to do . . ."

Sonic: "Well I could . . . drown you!"

*Knuckles looks back at the river, and a flashback to when he was younger begins*

*Young Knuckles is running through a forest, when he comes to a lake, where a blue hedgehog is yelling for help*

*Knuckles jumps into the lake and swims up to the hedgehog (young Sonic)*

Young Knuckles: "Come on . . ."

Young Sonic: ". . . Huh?"

*Young Knuckles brings Sonic out of the water*

Young Knuckles: "I hope he's okay . . ."

?: "KNUCKLES!"

Young Knuckles: "Don't hit me . . . don't hit me . . ."

*the setting changes back to current time, where Knuckles is holding the back of his head*

Sonic: "What are you doing?"

Knuckles: "Putting you back . . ."

*Knuckles grabs Sonic's hands*

Knuckles: "Where . . ."

Sonic: "Huh?!"

*Knuckles throws Sonic towards the river*

Knuckles: "I found you!" / break / "You're pretty useless without my stupid emeralds!"

*Sonic hits the water*

Sonic: "Help! I can't swim!"

Knuckles: ". . . But you'll kill more people . . . maybe you won't die . . . maybe . . ."

*Knuckles has another sudden realization*

Knuckles: (This river . . .) / break / (It's the same river that leads to a place . . .)

*Knuckles runs away from the river immediately*

* / Chapter 3: The Truth? / *

*Tails and Paws are walking through the forest*

Paws: "Okay, I'm sorry for telling you to shut up the other day!"

Tails: "Knuckles was right! I AM too naive! Why did I trust you? Now I truely understand why Knuckles can't trust ANYONE! I bet you didn't rescue me out of kindness . . ." / break / "I already know there's something not right behind all of what's happening . . . and I'm sure you're part of it! I bet Knuckles did try to find me in the fire . . . I thought I could hear him . . ." / break / "I wOULD HAVE RATHER BURNED IN THE FIRE THEN GO WITH YOU! AND NOW MY ONLY FRIEND IS PROBABLY DEAD!" / break / "HE probably saw that I was gone and figured . . ."

Paws: "Okay, seriously . . ." / break / "You talk about Knuckles like you're in some kind of romantic relationship! And you sound like a girl! Maybe that's why he doesn't . . ."

*Tails stares at Paws in horror*

Tails: "Okay, first off, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! Knuckles and I are NOT LIKE THAT! Plus, he's EIGHT YEARS OLDER THAN ME! We're just really close, okay?" / break / "And I know I sound like a girl! I'm still young, that's why! And it's not as bad as before! And I don't even like romance, and I'm pretty sure Knuckles doesn't either! We're just close like . . . well Sonic is my brother, so . . ." / break / "Oh, and if you think an ADULT is in love with a CHILD, then that means you're accusing Knuckles of being a . . . well whatever it's called."

Paws: "Yeah, he is one. That's the only reason why he likes you, and wants to protect you . . ."

Tails: "Grrrrr . . . You are so full of lies . . ." / break / "I HATE Y-"

*Tails suddenly falls over*

* / Chapter 4: Tails' New Phobia / *

*Knuckles wakes up in the middle of a forest*

Knuckles: ". . . Where am I?"

*Knuckles thinks back to Sonic in the river*

Knuckles: "THE RIVER!"

*Knuckles starts running off but trips over his own feet again*

Knuckles: "Not again . . ." / break / "Why do I keep tripping over my own feet . . ." / break / (What about Tails . . . I still need to find him . . . I have no idea where he even is . . .)

/ Later that day . . . /

*Knuckles is walking through the rain when he hears the snap of a twig*

*Knuckles dives behind a tree*

Duke: "Huh?"

*Duke sees Knuckles is hiding behind the tree*

Duke: (I know that creep is there . . . He better try to follow me . . ."

Knuckles: (Good, I think he noticed me . . . That jerk must be friends with Paws . . .) / break / (Maybe if I follow him, he'll lead me to Tails . . . Unless he DID notice me and this is a trap . . . but nothing really matters anymore . . . I'll just take the chance . . .)

/ Meanwhile . . . /

Tails: "Knuckles?!"

*Knuckles is there, but looks scarier than usual*

Knuckles: "Hi, Tails! I've missed you!"

Tails: "SONIC! HELP ME! IT'S TRUE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*Tails wakes up to realize his wrists are chained to a table*

Tails: "It was only a nightmare . . . only a nightmare . . . where am I?" / break / ". . . Huh?" / break / "Someone, help!"

?: "No one's gonna help you now . . ."

Tails: ". . . Huh?"

?: "TAILS!"

Tails: "NO!"


	6. BOOK 6 WORST CASE POSSIBLE

* / Chapter 1: One Thing After Another / *

*Knuckles is trying to make his way through some prickle bushes*

Knuckles: "Grrr! I've never hated prickle bushes more in my life!" / break / "Where did that idiot even go? He got so far ahead of-"

*Knuckles runs straight into a spiderweb*

Knuckles: "AH!"

*Knuckles falls backwards while staring at the spider*

Knuckles: "Ow . . ." / break / "This is being SO much more of a pain than this has to be! Like does that spider really have to-"

*Knuckles's foot gets caught behind some vines and he ends up tripping forward, straight into the spiderweb*

Knuckles: "Seriously!" / break / "Ow . . . what have I done to deserve this . . . why do all the worst things-"

*Knuckles notices the spider is on his snout*

Knuckles: "Oh god . . ." / break / "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*Knuckles shakes his head and rubs his face after running*

Knuckles: "There! The stupid thing better be gone!" / break / "Hey, I'm finally out of those prickle bushes . . ."

*Knuckles walks through some other bushes to see a decrepit concrete building ahead*

Knuckles: "What the . . ."

*The silhouette of Tails can be seen through one of the windows*

Knuckles: "Oh my god, Tails! He's there!" / break / "This place is sending off really bad vibes . . ."

*Tails, sitting inside, hears a knock on the window*

Tails: "Huh?"

*Tails opens the window with his tails*

Tails: "Hello?"

Knuckles: ". . . Tails?" / break / "Tails! You're okay! I've finally found you!"

Tails: "Kn-Knuckles?!"

*Knuckles appears scary looking, though it's only Tails' imagination*

Knuckles: "Yeah, I know I don't look very good . . . But I'm just glad I found you!"

Tails: "No . . . no . . ."

*Knuckles looks normal again*

Knuckles: ". . . What's wrong, Tails?"

Tails: "Don't touch me, you creep!"

*Tails hits Knuckles with his tails*

Knuckles: "Ow!"

*Knuckles falls onto the ground as Tails slams the window closed*

Knuckles: ". . . After all I've been through . . . this happens. It just couldn't get any freaking worse."

?: "Hey, Knuckles!"

*Knuckles has flashbacks to a bunch of impeccable things. KEEP THE SPECIES KICKING!*

Knuckles: "JULIE-SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* / Chapter 2: Julie-Su Returns / *

Julie-Su: "Hi Knuckles! Missed me?"

Knuckles: "Nonononononononononononononononono . . ."

*Knuckles trips for the nth time*

Knuckles: "Not again . . ."

Julie-Su: "Stop trying to run away from me! You know you won't be able to! Can't you just admit the fact that we're soulmates?!"

Knuckles: "NO because we're NOT! Don't you think if we were I wouldn't HATE YOU?! But I'm NOT inbred like all the other echidnas, so NO I DON'T want to be with my COUSIN!"

Julie-Su: "Wait did you just call me 'inbred'?"

Knuckles: "YES! You ALL are! I HATE being an echidna . . . Why couldn't I have been something else?! My life probably wouldn't have SUCKED!"

Julie-Su: "What makes you think you aren't?"

Knuckles: "Well . . . first off . . . isn't the fact that I don't want to have a kid with my cousin enough? Also, I don't look in different directions for no reason . . . and I'm not defor . . . well I guess I am, but that's from the Master Emerald . . ."

Julie-Su: "We're not 'cousins' we're 'distant relatives'. And could you quit hyperventilating?"

Knuckles: "NO! And I bet you ARE my cousin, you just don't wanna ADMIT IT! So just LEAVE ME AND TAILS ALONE!"

Julie-Su: "Actually, I'm afraid we have no choice now. All the echidnas are dead, so you know you'll have to save the species."

*Knuckles thinks back to different quotes, such as "It's too late, they're all dead!" "At least there would be both a male and female echidna to keep the species kicking." "You know, if a female echidna ever came along, you would probably have to have a kid with her."*

Knuckles: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*Knuckles notices a tranquilizer dart in his shoulder*

Knuckles: ". . . Huh . . .?"

Duke: "What a freak . . ."

Julie-Su: "He's the weirdest guy I've ever met . . ."

Knuckles: "I hope I'm dying . . ."

*the setting suddenly switches to Tails and Sonic duplicating and dancing to "The Candyman" song*

*at the end, Julie-Su shows up and smashes glass with her gun*

{this part is a reference to Madagascar}

* / Chapter 3: "I'm Different" / *

*Knuckles wakes up in a cell, covered in shackles and a mouth guard muzzle snort thing*

Knuckles: "Wait, where am I? What's going . . ."

*Knuckles thinks back to Julie-Su saying, "So you know you'll have to save the species . . ."*

Knuckles: "I'M NOT DEAD! NOOOO!" / break / "Grrrr . . . why can't I break out . . ."

*Tails is seen passed out (he is a floor above Knuckles)*

Knuckles: "Help!" / break / "Help!"

Tails: "Hello?"

Knuckles: "Tails?!"

Tails: "HE'S BELOW ME!" / break / "HELP ME!"

Knuckles: "Tails, what are you talking about?" / break / "Please don't do this to me, Tails . . . You're my only friend . . . Do you not realize how much I've been through to find you? And now I'm trapped by Julie-Su because of it!"

Tails: "You're not really friends with me . . . you weren't trying to protect me because you cared . . . You're just a filthy creep who likes young foxes with two tails!"

*Knuckles is shocked*

*Julie-Su walks over to Tails*

Julie-Su: "What the heck is going on out here?!"

Tails: "Knuckles was harassing me through the vent . . ."

Julie-Su: "Oh, so I guess he's awake now? I guess now's the time to go see him!"

*Julie-Su opens the door to the cell Knuckles is in*

Knuckles: "Nooo . . ."

Julie-Su: "I see you had a nice chat with Tails!"

*Knuckles doesn't respond*

Julie-Su: "Awe, are you sad? That's really too bad . . ."

*Julie-Su hits Knuckles in the back of the head*

Knuckles: "Ow!" / break / "KILL ME!" kill me XD ? wh / break / "Grrrr . . . get hiss stuhid hing awhc awe he!"

*The muzzle whatever I don't give a crap anymore thing falls under Knuckles' mouth and begins to choke him. yum.*

Julie-Su: "It seems to me you're trying to kill yourself . . ."

*Knuckles continues to snort oh*

Julie-Su: "Uh . . ."

*Julie-Su finally tries to take the snort off Knuckles but it breaks and flies into her face*

Julie-Su: "Ow!"

Knuckles: "Thanks! I could have died! Oh wait, isn't that what I want to do?"

Julie-Su: "You know you couldn't Knux! Think of the species that would be lost. Don't be selfish."

Knuckles: "SELFISH? You're the one that's selfish! You don't care about the species! You just ruined everyone's lives so you could . . ." / break / "Don't you realize . . . I'm different . . .?"

*Tails thinks about what Knuckles says in fear*

Julie-Su: "Well, you know, there's only one reason why guys exist, so . . . That means you're just a useless waste of space . . ./ Julie-Su the mega SJW

Knuckles: "You're starting to sound like my mom . . . and that's not true! There is more to life . . . I wish you would just accept others for who they are . . ." / break / "And what did you say to Tails?!"

Julie-Su: "I didn't say anything to him . . . Have you done something to him before?"

Knuckles: "I would NEVER hurt Tails EVER! Never in my whole life . . ."

Julie-Su: "We'll see about that . . ."

Knuckles: ". . . Huh . . .?" / break / "I KNEW there was someone else behind all the weird stuff that's been going on since . . . since Sonic was normal last!"

Julie-Su: "Yeah, I watched you a few times!"

Knuckles: ". . . What?"

Julie-Su: "Like when you were wandering around that one night . . . or when you were running through the forest with Sonic and Tails a long time ago."

Knuckles: "Wait a sec . . . so that wasn't Rouge! I knew it . . . that's really creepy . . . So do you know what's with Sonic, and Dr. Lee Thompson?"

Julie-Su: "Yes. It was all part of the plan. Originally, I was hoping Dr. Eggman would have killed you. But we had to move onto plan B . . . Dr. Lee Thompson helped me possess Sonic and Amy . . . I figured you would end up killing Sonic, so then there would be no real hero to save you guys!"

Tails: "Sonic . . ."

Knuckles: "So Dr. Lee Thompson . . ." / break / "Wait, you possessed Sonic? So YOU were the cause of all this . . ." / break / "Grrr . . . why can't I break these freaking chains?!"

Julie-Su: "Dr. Lee Thompson made them . . . it's almost unbreakable . . . you would need ten of you to break it!"

Knuckles: "Someday I've gotta meet this 'Dr. Lee Thompson' idiot . . . You know, I've wondered . . . how did you even find out about me? How did Echidnaopolis have all that Sonic stuff and whatever if everyone was trapped?!"

Julie-Su: "I knew you would ask me this eventually . . ."

* / Chapter 4: Julie-Su's Story / *

*The story shifts to Julie-Su narrating a story from the past*

Julie-Su: "I was walking down the road and I noticed some lady walking in front of me with a bunch of bags . . . oh, and I was about 13."

Past Julie-Su: (Who is that . . .)

Julie-Su: "I was about to go somewhere else when I noticed she dropped something . . ."

Past Julie-Su: "Ou! I think you dropped something, Miss!"

*Past Julie-Su picks up the picture, which is a photo of Knuckles*

Past Julie-Su: "Who's this delectable facey? I've never seen him before . . ."

Past Lara-Le: "What? That's probably just a picture of my stupid son . . ."

Past Julie-Su: "Well, I don't think he's stupid! Can I keep this picture?"

Past Lara-Le: "Sure . . ."

Julie-Su: "When I got back home later, I showed my parents . . ."

Past Julie-Su: "EEEEE! Mom! Dad! Look what I got!"

Googoo: "I thought I told you not to buy anything, Julie!"

Pas Julie-Su: "No no, some random lady let me have this picture of her son. I don't recognize him!"

Googoo: "I don't either . . ."

Momma-Su: "Euh!"

Googoo: "He looks kinda depressed . . ."

Past Julie-Su: "I wanna meet him, Dad! If his mom's here, he should be too, right? Because the elevator hasn't worked to go up in ages . . . I didn't even know there were any other echidnas still out there . . ."

Googoo: "Well, actually, it is said that long ago, our civilisation lived in a floating island . . . I guess something happened and we decided to move into an underground city. At the floating island is some emerald that's apparently powerful. I think one guy stayed behind but I didn't know a girl did too . . . I didn't exist at the time being . . ." / break / "I'm sorry Julie, but chances are, that kid stayed at the island. Hopefully some day he'll come here and you can meet him . . ."

Julie-Su: "We decided to find where the new people lived in an attempt to find you . . ."

*Past Julie-Su is knocking at the door, and Wynmacher answers*

Wynmacher: "Howdy, folks! What brings y'all here today?"

{it's very important to note that Wynmacher has a cage chandelier in his house}

Googoo: "Hey, I recognize you . . . are you sure we're at the new people's house, Julie?"

Wynmacher: "Oh, were you looking for Lara-Le? I don't really know where she went . . . I sort of left a few years back when the elevator was starting to act snorty . . . so that's probably why you recognize me . . ."

Past Julie-Su: "CAN I MEET YOUR SON?!"

Wynmacher: "Uh, sure . . ."

/ In a moment . . . /

*Wynmacher brings out a diaper snort echidna with a rattle, Kneecaps*

Kneecaps: "NA-NA!"

Past Julie-Su: "Um . . . I meant your other son . . ."

Wynmacher: "But I don't have another . . . Oh! You mean Knuckles? He's Lara-Le's son . . . and he's not here, he stayed at the island."

Past Julie-Su: "Knuckles? That's a weird name . . . Ugh, I knew he wouldn't be here. Figures."

Wynmacher: "I think it's because he has spikes on his hands . . . and why do you want to meet him anyway? How do you even know about him? He's sort of . . . um . . . not very . . . friendly I guess . . ."

Kneecaps: "Na-Na?"

Past Julie-Su: "Lara-Le gave me a picture of him the other day! Well I don't know, I just wanted to see him . . . thanks for your time! I should go now . . ."

Julie-Su: "A couple years went by without hearing much else, until one da Lara-Le came over randomly . . ."

*Past Julie-Su is drawing pictures of Knuckles when the doorbell rings*

Past Julie-Su: "Huh?"

*Past Julie-Su opens the door and past Lara-Le throws a bag of stuff at her*

Past Lara-Le: "Here you go!"

Past Julie-Su: "What the heck?" / break / "KNUCKLES?! There's POSTERS! And a GAME! And . . . wait what?" / break / "Where'd you get all this stuff from? Why are there posters and games about someone no one knows about?"

Past Lara-Le: "Because apparently he became friends with some stupid blue hedgehog that's a superhero or something . . . the elevator actually worked the other day and I found all this stuff . . . but not him."

Past Julie-Su: "Wow! That's amazing! Thanks!"

Julie-Su: "Well, she gave me lots of other thing slater, too. She also got stuff for other people and places . . . she always said "the elevator actually worked". But I think I was the only one that thought she was lying . . . Then she suddenly disappeared one day. Not too long after that, the cave-in was predicted."

{Note: If you have read "Knuckles and Tails go to Echidnaopolis", also known as "Paws' last and crappy completed fanfiction", that story was a rewrite of an older story, and it was written AFTER I wrote Lippies V.3. (It was more meant for the short-lived "Lippies V.4") So it doesn't exactly match up}

Julie-Su: "You know Knuckles . . . I've figured something out about your mom that I don't think you know . . ."

Knuckles: "And what's that? She's 'not my real mother' or something? I wish . . ."

Julie-Su: "No! She's definitely your mom . . . You'll have to find out for yourself . . ."

Knuckles: "Whatever! Can you just kill me now? I'm getting sick of talking to you anyway!"

Julie-Su: "No. I f you're gonna be selfish and useless, then you can die a long, miserable death."

*Julie-Su slams the door*


	7. BOOK 7 TRUTHS

* / Chapter 1: Hurt / *

Julie-Su: "Okay, Tails! Since I know you love Knuckles so much right now, I'm going to give you a little job!" / break / "Take this water to him!"

Tails: "To . . . Kn . . . Knuckles?"

Knuckles: (Is Tails coming down or something?) / break / "Tails?"

*Tails enters the cell*

Tails: "Here's your water . . ."

Knuckles: "I can't really drink it from here . . ."

*Tails looks up and hallucinates Knuckles looking creepy again*

Knuckles: "Just give me the water! I don't know what happened to you . . ."

*Tails throws the water and Knuckles and starts running away*

Knuckles: "Hey!" / break / "Tails! Why are you acting like this? I don't want to hurt you or do anything bad . . ."

Tails: "Huh?!"

Julie-Su: "Get back in there!"

Knuckles: "Huh?"

Tails: "Sonic . . ."

Julie-Su: "I know what REALLY hurts you, Knuckles . . ."

*Julie-Su punches Tails in the face*

Tails: "Ow!"

Knuckles: "Grrrrr . . . Don't EVER hurt Tails . . ." / break / "HE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! ALL HE DID WAS HELP YOU FOR YEARS AGO! IT WAS HIS IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Tails: "I'm sorry, Knuckles . . . Paws told me you were a . . . a . . . 'child predator' and I started hallucinating . . . I know it can't be true . . ."

Knuckles: "WHAT?! The next time I see that stupid liar, I swear I just want to smash his head . . ." / break / "I HATE HIM!"

Julie-Su: "Let's go back upstairs now, Tails . . ."

* / Chapter 2: A Filling Breakfast / *

/ While later . . . /

Julie-Su: "Paws? Come over here!" / break / "You told Tails . . ."

Tails: (I really shouldn't let my hallucinations get the better of me . . . I guess the storm made everything worse the first time . . . and that dream I had right before . . .) / break / (All of this is my fault! I lead Knuckles to this . . . I was the one who thought we should have taken Julie-Su back to her home . . . Knuckles would have been better off without me!) / break / "I'm sorry."

/ The next day . . . /

*Knuckles is asleep, and Julie-Su walks in*

*Julie-Su hits Knuckles on the snout*

Julie-Su: "WAKE UP!"

Knuckles: "OW!" / break / "What do you want?!"

Julie-Su: "Ready for breakfast? I have a special treat for ya! I'm sure you're starving!"

Knuckles: "I haven't eaten since . . . Tails got that watermelon about a wekk ago . . . This can't be good . . ."

Julie-Su: "I just know how you absolutely LOVE eating ants and termites!"

Knuckles: "Ants and termites?! How do you even know . . .?"

Julie-Su: "Oh, your mom told me. I used to like how you were a bit different, but now I've realized you're a bit TOO different!"

*Julie-Su grabs Knuckles by the snout*

Julie-Su: "Open up!"

Knuckles: "Ow! That really . . ." / break / "HURTS!"

*Julie-Su dumps the ants and termites into Knuckles' mouth and holds it shut*

Julie-Su: "SWALLOW IT!"

*Knuckles is forced to swallow the snort ants and termites. Yum.*

Knuckles: "Hhhhhccckk . . . Oh no . . . I'm gonna . . ."

*Knuckles pukes the snort ants and termites YUM! k*

Knuckles: ". . . puke . . ."

Julie-Su: "Now wasn't that filling?!"

Knuckles: "I feel even hungrier than before . . . I hate puking . . ." / break / "Hhhcckk . . ."

Julie-Su: "Have fun!"

Knuckles: "Now . . . I'm gonna be siccckkk hhck all day . . ."

* / Chapter 3: {No title} / *

Tails: "I just wish everything . . . was back to normal!" / break / "Just kill me and let Knuckles go . . . / break / "This isn't fair . . ."

Fangs: "Julie-Su, I don't think what you're doing is right . . . just listen to Tails . . ."

Julie-Su: "Do you want me to chain you up with Knuckles?! Either shut up or go back to your room!"

Fangs: "Okay . . ."

Tails: "SOOOONIC! KNUCKLES!"

Julie-Su: "SHUT UP!"

Tails: "KNUCKLES!"

*Knuckles can hear Julie-Su beating up Tails from above*

Tails: "OW! HELP! KNUCKLES! STOP!"

Knuckles: "STOP!"

Julie-Su: "SHUT UP USELESS OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL GO DOWN THERE AND STAB YOUR EYES OUT!"

Tails: "Knuck . . . les!"

*Knuckles begins to cry*

Julie-Su: "Oh, do I hear Knuckles crying? Wow! I actually got the moron to cry!"

Knuckles: "You sicken me . . . do you think I don't have any feelings?!" / break / "I feel like I'm reliving my childhood . . . What did I do to deserve all this?"

Julie-Su: "Well, mainly because of your stubborn personality, but also, you almost killed me once!"

Knuckles: "Oh . . . like when I punched you down the staircase thing . . . what else was I supposed to do? I didn't really mean to try to kill you . . . but I felt trapped by you . . . and I still am! Also, you almost killed Tails . . ."

Julie-Su: "Yeah, whatever, I don't care! I do wonder about your childhood, though . . ."

Knuckles: " . . . NO . . ."

Julie-Su: "Knuckles? Hello! Ugh, whatever . . ."

* / Chapter 4: The Truth / *

/ That night /

/ 11 o'clock /

Knuckles: "It's really hard to sleep like this . . . This is worse than last night . . ."

/ 2 o'clock /

Knuckles: "Seriously . . ."

/ 4 o'clock /

*Knuckles finally falls asleep*

*Knuckles has a dream about Julie-Su, Lara-Le and Rouge staring into his soul without context*

Knuckles: "AAAH!" / break / "Oh, my, GOD!"

/ 6 o'clock /

*Knuckles still hasn't fallen asleep*

/ 8 o'clock /

*Knuckles has finally fallen asleep*

*There is a sudden bang*

Knuckles: "AAAAH!"

Julie-Su: "Good morning, useless!"

Knuckles: "SERIOUSLY?! I was ACTUALLY falling asleep for once!"

Julie-Su: "Well, that's nice! Here, have your water!"

*Julie-Su makes Knuckles drink the water*

Knuckles: "I don't want . . . water!" / break / "I want to be left alone . . ."

Julie-Su: "How about NO!"

Knuckles: "Why . . . why does everyone just want to use or hurt me?"

Julie-Su: "Oh, shut up. Don't act like a 3-year-old girl."

Knuckles: "Do you have no empathy at all? Don't you realize what you're doing?"

Julie-Su: "Well, you're not very empathetic yourself, but we don't really need to get into that right now . . ."

Knuckles: ". . . What are you talking about?"

Julie-Su: "NEVER MIND!" / break / "You know, it's really sad the fact that I know more about yourself then you do!"

Knuckles: "What else do you know?!"

Julie-Su: "Ugh! Okay you moron, you're really getting on my nerves . . ." / break / "There's a reason why Tails is like your only freaking friend! Oh yeah, and he's way younger too!"

Knuckles: "What?!"

Julie-Su: "Oh yeah, you know what else your mom told me?" / break / "YOU WERE A MISTAKE! Your parents weren't even married or anything!"

*Knuckles is shocked*

Julie-Su: "Bastard." {in the thing it's censored but I don't give a shit anymore}

Knuckles: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO . . ." / break / "The whole reason I exist . . . is . . . uuuuhhhg!"

Tails: "W-what are they talking about? Knuckles?! What's going on?!"

Duke: "What the heck!"

Paws: "Grrr . . ."

Tails: "Don't ask me what's going on . . ."

Knuckles: "Guuuhhh . . ."

Paws: "I freaking hate them! I can hear Knuckles crying from my room!"

Duke: "Well, I'm gonna wait here for Julie-Su to come back upstairs . . . I'll ask her what was happening."

Julie-Su: "Well Knux, you better cheer up since this will be the last time you'll see me . . . I'll get Duke, Fangs or Paws to bring you water from now on."

Knuckles: "At least I used to have a purpose . . ."

* / Chapter 5: The Talk / *

Duke: "Um, what exactly just happened downstairs?"

Julie-Su: "I told Knuckles that he was actually a mistake."

Duke: "A mis . . . oh . . . Is that actually true?"

Julie-Su: "Yeah . . ."

Tails: "What is everyone talking about?!"

Knuckles: "You're too young . . ."

Julie-Su: "No you aren't, are you, little innocent Tails! You're 12! I know Knuckles wants you to stay innocent little Tails forever, but that's not reality! You've been sheltered long enough! Do you know how babies are made?"

Tails: "Uh . . ."

Knuckles: "NO! DON'T!"

Julie-Su: "Knuckles, you know Tails can't stay innocent forever! He was bound to find out eventually . . . You just don't want to lose your only friend . . ."

Tails: "DON'T TELL ME!"

Julie-Su: "Oh, I'm sorry I have to scar you Tails, but it's not my fault Knuckles kept you sheltered . . . then again, it would kill him to explain it to you . . . now listen or I'll punch you again."

Julie-Su: "It all starts when a guy and a girl fall in love . . ."

Knuckles: "NOOOO! I can't cover my ears! LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LA LA LA PLEASE STOP LA LA I HATE YOU!"

Julie-Su: "Shut up Knuckles! Stop being so immature! Oh, sorry, that's part of your nature . . . well STOP or I'll punch Tails!" / break / "So wha happens next is . . ."

*Julie-Su's dialogue is no longer shown during the next few panels*

Knuckles: "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh . . ." / break / "Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm" / break / "Gggggghhhh . . ." / break / "Hhhhhhh . . . uuuhhh . . ."

Julie-Su: "And that's what Knuckles has been keeping from you all this lovely time! It was life's all about!" SNORT!

*Tails looks scarred as he thinks about different flashbacks, which include Tails saying, "Is it death? I don't like death." and Knuckles responds, "No, worse". Rouge says, ". . . but only on one condition!", Knuckles says, "I . . . hate . . ." and another conversation where Sonic says, "You have two girlfriends!", Knuckles responds, "Huh?! No I don't! What are you talking about?" then throws the candles while saying "Yeah right!"*

Julie-Su: "That's ALSO what bothers Knuckles so freaking much! He's such a freak! I can even hear him hyperventilating . . ."

Knuckles: "You couldn't . . . have described it . . . in more graphic detail . . . I feel sick . . ."

Julie-Su: "Ugh! Out of all the echidnas I had to soultouch with this idiot!"

Knuckles: "Are you okay . . . Tails?"

Tails: "No . . ." / break / "Why didn't you explain this to me EARLIER, you selfish jerk! At least it wouldn't have been so graphic!"

Knuckles: "I'm sorry! But I just didn't want to . . . Why do I have to be so alone on this . . ."

GOOD.


	8. BOOK 8 KNUCKLES' NIGHTMARE

* / Chapter 1: Julie-Su's Plan / *

/ For the next week, Knuckles and Tails did not say a word to each other. They were both very quiet. Julie-Su did not bother Knuckles anymore. Either Paws, Duke or Fangs brought Knuckles water. Tails was fed, but not a lot. But Knuckles just grew hungrier and hungrier . . . /

/ Fangs felt sorry for Knuckles . . . /

/ Duke felt a little bad upon seeing him . . . /

Knuckles: "Don't hit me please . . ."

Duke: "I won't . . . you've already been through enough . . ."

/ And Paws hated Knuckles . . . /

Paws: "Mistake!"

Knuckles: "I hate you . . ."

Paws: "I hate you too!"

/ Eventually, Knuckles started acting very different and aggressive . . . /

Knuckles: "Grrrrr! I wanna rip your head off and eat your guts!"

/ So that's when Julie-Su decided it was time . . . /

Julie-Su: "Tails!" / break / "Don't you wanna see your best friend? You haven't talked or anything for a good while!"

Tails: "Whatever . . . at this point, I don't think it really matters what happens anymore . . ."

Julie-Su: "Well, let's go down there then! I'm sure he would be glad to see you!"

/ Downstairs . . . /

Julie-Su: "Here you go."

*Julie-Su shoves Tails into the cell and slams the door*

Julie-Su: "HAVE FUN!"

*Knuckles stares at Tails silently*

*Tails tries to open the door with his tails*

Tails: ". . . It's locked!"

Knuckles: "What's wrong, Tails? Why are you acting so scared?"

*Tails is seen from Knuckles' point of view, and everything is dark around the edges*

Tails: "Kn-Knuckles . . . your voice . . . you sound scary . . . and your eyes look red . . ."

Knuckles: "That's 'cause I'm . . ."

*Knuckles breaks free from the chains and his eyes are black with red pupils. YUM!*

Knuckles: "STARVING!"

Tails: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KNUCKLES! NOOOO!" / break / "SONIC!"

*Knuckles grabs Tails by his tails*

Knuckles: "Come here, you flying fox!"

Tails: "Nooo! Sonic help!" / break / "STOP! LET ME GO!"

Knuckles: "Let me at least have your-"

*Knuckles ends up ripping Tails' tails off YUM!*

Tails: "My tails . . ."

Knuckles: ". . . Huh?" / break / "TAILS!" / break / "Tails! I'm so sorry! What just happened to me?!"

Tails: "I . . . I don't know . . . it was scary . . . I don't think it was really you . . ."

Knuckles: "I'm sorry! I would never hurt you . . . but now I just did . . . maybe I can . . ."

Tails: "It doesn't matter Knuckles, I deserved it anyway . . . All of this is my fault!"

*Knuckles hugs Tails*

Knuckles: "No it's not! . . . You are the best friend I've ever had . . ."

Julie-Su: "Oh, how sweet! After all that raucus you guys have already managed to make up!"

Knuckles: "FUCK YOU!" / break / "Grrrrrrr!"

*Knuckles punches Julie-Su in the face*

Julie-Su: "Ow!"

Knuckles: "Come on Tails, let's get outta here!"

*Knuckles breaks the chain holding Tails' hands together*

/ Upstairs . . . /

Tails: "What are you doing? Let's go before Julie-Su comes back!"

*Knuckles grabs a bag of dried fruit and nuts*

Knuckles: "Uh, good enough!" / break / "'Kay, let's go!"

Tails: "My butt hurts . . ."

*Tails is suddenly stabbed in the snout with a knife*

Tails: "AAAAH!"

Knuckles: "TAILS!"

Tails: "Help . . ."

Julie-Su: "Don't you wanna save your best friend?" / break / "Shoot him, Duke!"

*Duke stands there with the gun, but hesitates*

*Knuckles stares back*

Tails: "RUN, KNUCKLES! Don't worry about me!"

Julie-Su: "SHOOT HIM, YOU MORON!"

*Dukes shoots, but the bullet goes over Knuckles' head*

*Knuckles escapes the building*

* / Chapter 2: No One Cares . . . / *

Knuckles: "Tails! Uuuuhhh . . . Now he's stuck with that . . ." / break / "I don't want to live anymore . . . But I'm scared of dying . . ."

*Knuckles eats some of the fruit and nut mix snort*

*Knuckles grabs a picture of Tails from his shoe and looks at it*

Knuckles: "I'm sorry Tails! Now you're probably dead . . . I just want you to be safe . . ."

/ Meanwhile /

*Tails is thrown into the cell*

Tails: "It smells gross in here . . . I sorta noticed that before, but I was too scared to think about it . . ." / break / "Blech! It's all wet!" / break / "Wait a second . . ." / break / "EW!"

I HATE THIS FUCKING STORY!

anyway . . .

I dribble my balls in the garage

Piss in a cup at A&W™

Tails: "I don't wanna be here! I wanna be with Knuckles! I hope he's alright . . ."

/ Back to Knuckles /

*Knuckles is looking at prickle bushes*

Knuckles: "Ugh! I'm NOT dealing with that again!"

*Knuckles sighs while looking at the empty fruit and nut bag*

Knuckles: "I need to get outta here before Julie-Su or someone comes . . . I don't know how I can save Tails if he is still alive . . ." / break / ". . . How did I break those chains?!"

*Knuckles thinks back to Tails saying "I don't think it was really you . . ."*

*Knuckles holds his head while thinking of different quotes; "Useless waste of space . . .", "Filthy creep", "Your mom . . ." {your mom.}, "Selfish jerk!", "Useless!", "Possessed Sonic . . .", "Save the species.", "YOU WERE A MISTAKE!", "SHOOT HIM!", "Don't be so selfish", "STAB YOUR EYES OUT!", and "Tails can't stay innocent forever!"*

Knuckles: "Why doesn't anyone accept me for who I am?! Not even my parents! But they didn't even want me to begin with! I'm only ever wanted by creepy girls!" / break / "But even they don't really care about me . . . they just want . . . Ugh! The only one who cares is Tails! And now I've left him to die! But I have no choice . . . If I go back, I'll just get killed! I have to get help somehow . . . but who would help me?! Everyone hates me! There must be someone . . ." / break / "I can't go back to the town, though . . . I don't wanna get mobbed again . . . There must be someone out here somewhere . . . I guess I'll look around . . ."

/ Hours later . . . /

Knuckles: "Where the heck am I?" / break / "At least I'm not stuck in that torture chamber anymore . . ." / break / "It's really cold and I'm starving . . ."

*Knuckles sees a light ahead between the trees*

Knuckles: (There's a light . . . maybe . . .) / break / "I really hope there's someone who will help me . . ." / break / "Oh my god! This is even better! Now I might have a chance to save Tails!"

*Knuckles reaches for a chaos emerald that is sitting on a tree branch*

Knuckles: "Final-"

*The chaos emerald dissipates without context*

Knuckles: "What-"

*Knuckles falls over and hits his head against a boulder*

Knuckles: "Ow!"

* / Chapter 3: A Nightmare / *

*Knuckles wakes up in a house*

Knuckles: "My head . . ." / break / ". . . Where am I . . .?" / break / "I don't feel good in here . . . I have to find a way out . . ."

?: "Really?"

Knuckles: "Hello?! Who was that? They sounded way too familiar . . ."

*Knuckles reaches to open a door*

Knuckles: (Maybe they're in this room . . .)

*Inside the room is the MASTER EMERALD™ and all the chaos emeralds*

Knuckles: "So THIS is where my emeralds have been this entire time? Who is this jerk? Rouge?! It couldn't be, I thought she was . . ."

?: "They're not YOURS anymore!"

Knuckles: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

*Knuckles flies into the room and lands on the MASTER EMERALD™*

*the person turns out to have been Lara-Le*

Lara-Le: "Have fun in there, Knuckles!"

*The floor beneath Knuckles begins to crack*

Knuckles: ". . . Huh?"

*Knuckles stands on top of the MASTER EMERALD™ and notices how it and the chaos emeralds are beginning to sink into the floor*

Knuckles: "What's going on?!"

*Knuckles jumps up and grabs an overhanging chandelier*

Knuckles: "N . . . no! This can't be really happening . . ." / break / "They're . . . GONE!" / break / "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" / break / "I was supposed to protect them . . . and now they're gone . . . Now I AM just completely worthless and useless . . . what is even going on right now, I'm so confused . . ." / break / "Great . . . well I have no use on this dumb planet anyway . . ."

*Knuckles lets go of the chandelier*

Knuckles: "AAAAH!"

*Knuckles lands on the ground which has turned back to normal*

Knuckles: "Ow! Really . . ."

*Knuckles looks up and Lara-Le is in front of him*

Knuckles: "Uuuhhh . . ."

*Knuckles gets up and runs towards the back wall*

Knuckles: "HELP!" / break / "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Lara-Le: "So how's your girlfriend, Knuckles?"

Knuckles: "Wait a . . ."

*Knuckles thinks back to Julie-Su saying, "Your mom told me.", "She gave me a bunch of posters of you and stuff . . .", "She let me keep the photo of you." and "She suddenly disappeared one day. Not too long after that, the cave-in was predicted."*

Knuckles: "YOU'RE the one that created this mess! You gave Julie-Su that stuff! This is-"

*Lara-Le hits Knuckles on the snout*

Lara-Le: "Shut up!"

Knuckles: "Ow!" / break / "How are you still here?! Is it true . . . that I was just a mistake . . . ?"

Lara-Le: "Yes, it is! We originally tried to kill you . . ." / break / "We put you in a spot at the bottom of the island where we hoped you would fall off . . . but somehow we found you again at the top . . ." / break / "So we decided to use you as the new guardian, but you were really annoying and . . . different."

Knuckles: "I can't help my differences . . . why can't you-"

*Lara-Le grabs Knuckles by the snout*

Lara-Le: "I DON'T CARE! Stop crying! You're reminding me of when you were young!"

*Lara-Le throws Knuckles a the wall*

Knuckles: "Why would it bother you . . .? I know it hurts me to think about it . . ."

Lara-Le: "I know what else hurts you, Knuckles!"

*Lara-Le throws something at Knuckles*

Knuckles: "Huh? What is . . ."

*Knuckles realizes that it is Tails' decapitated head staring into his soul*

Knuckles: "TAILS! I MUST BE DREAMING!" / break / "AAAAAAH!"

*Ahead of Knuckles is Tails, covered in blood and standing crooked. Also his right hand is clipping through his body* {Also note that Tails has his tails here again}

Tails: "Knuckles . . ."

{Time for random quotes from the impeccable creepypasta, "N's Rage!"}

/ History tends to come back and haunt you . . . /

*Knuckles sees ahead of him his past, where Lara-Le is standing there with a knife at his younger self*

Young Knuckles: "AAAAAAH NOOOOOOO!"

Past Lara-Le: "Shut up or I WILL stab you!"

*a bloody floating Tails with black eyes and red pupils approaches Knuckles*

Demonic Tails: "What if I fell in love with a girl, and even had kids? Would you still love me?" / break / "What a shame . . . you want me to be just like you? Never would I want to be like you, Knuckles . . . Look where you've gotten yourself . . . And notice no one respects you . . ."

Knuckles: "Ggggguuuuuhhh . . . STOP!" / break / "I have to wake up . . . I have to wake up . . ." / break / "WAKE UP!"

*Suddenly Sonic is standing in front of him, and doesn't have lippies*

Knuckles: "Sonic?!" / break / "I'm sorry for trying to kill you . . . I didn't want to . . . but I had no choice . . ."

*Sonic disappears*

Knuckles: "Sonic?! Where'd he . . ."

/ Regret is in your future . . . /

Knuckles: "Gggg . . . my head . . ."

/ Was not your trip up painful? /

Knuckles: "Gggghhh . . ."

*Knuckles has now fallen to the floor*

Lara-Le: "Don't you want to join me, Knuckles?"

*Knuckles sits there silently*

*Lara-Le, now with black eyes and red pupils, grabs Knuckles and holds a knife to him*

Lara-Le: "Join me."

Then Lara-Le held a stream and wanted Knuckles to join! WHAT

Knuckles: "No."

*Knuckles grabs the knife from Lara-Le*

Knuckles: "Die, Lara-Le."

*Knuckles stabs Lara-Le, and she turns into ashes*

Knuckles: "Grrrr!"

*Knuckles falls onto the ground*

/ Vengeances . . . what a wonderful way to end things . . . /

/ Victory really is a burden, isn't it? /

/ Hurting others is fun, isn't it? You demon. /

* / Chapter 4: Run, Tails! / *

Tails: "AH!"

*Tails accidentally falls into the wall*

Tails: "Ow! What the heck was with that?!" / break / "I must have flung myself out of a dream . . . but I can't recall it . . ." / break / "So . . . if I fell in love and maybe even had kids, would Knuckles hate me?" / break / "Um . . . where did that come from?" / break / "I think I still have that picture of Knuckles in my-"

*Tails begins to reach for his shoe when he hears a click*

Tails: "Huh?"

Paws: "Tails!"

Tails: "What do you want?!"

Paws: "Run, Tails! Julie-Su isn't here right now!"

Tails: "Okay . . ."


	9. BOOK 9 KNUCKLES' TRIP BACK

{My favourite book! Not.}

* / Chapter 1: Life Gets Better / *

*Knuckles is sleeping against a boulder, but falls down and lands in a puddle of blood*

Knuckles: "Bl . . . blcckkk!"

*Knuckles quickly stands up*

Knuckles: "Ew . . . I feel sick . . . where did this blood come from anyway?!" / break / "I hope it doesn't contain diseases . . . what even happened last night? Did I get hurt? Did I . . ."

*Knuckles then remembers*

Knuckles: "AAAAAAH MY DREAM! WAS IT ACTUALLY REAL?!" / break / "I remember, I fell into blood right after I killed Lara-Le . . . but she turned into ashes like . . ." / break / "OH MY-"

*Knuckles thinks back to when Rouge fell into a spinning blade and turned into ashes*

Knuckles: "If Rouge turned into ashes randomly too . . . that means the only people I didn't have issues killing . . . so are they . . ." ('You know Knuckles, I've figured something out about your mom that I don't think you know . . .'" / break / ('I . . . I don't know . . . it was scary . . . I Don't think it was really you . . .' 'Join me.' 'Hurting others is fun, isn't it? You demon.') / break / "So . . . am I . . . are they . . . I'm . . ." / break / "I'm half something else!" / break / "I'm half something demonic . . ." HALF-DEMON DEMON HUNTER! / break / "LIFE JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER, DOESN'T IT!" / break / "Ugh!"

*a chao nut fruit snort hits Knuckles in the head*

Knuckles: "Grrr! Serious-" / break / "Wait a sec . . ."

*Knuckles turns around and sees his house and Tails' workshop which have been burned*

Knuckles: "Someone burnt down my house and Tails' workshop . . ." / break / "Well . . . I'm starving, so I don't really care what this think tastes like . . ."

*Knuckles takes off his bloody glove and begins to eat the chao fruit nut snort*

[Flint]: "Hey! Isn't that . . ."

Clyde: "I thought that idiot was dead by now! I don't have my gun on me!"

Knuckles: (They're the guys from the store!)

[Flint]: "Come on! Grab some rocks!"

Clyde: "Um . . ."

[Flint]: "WHA- oh . . ."

*Clyde faints as [Flint] notices Knuckles is covered in blood*

Knuckles: "What?"

[Flint]: "Bl . . . blood . . . you bathed yourself in blood . . ."

Knuckles: "I know, it's really disgusting . . . I woke up laying in blood . . . Is there anywhere I can wash it off?"

[Flint]: "I don't know!"

*[Flint] runs off*

*Knuckles stands there and stares at Clyde, laying on the ground*

Knuckles: (I don't want this guy to get hurt . . .)

*Knuckles drags Clyde up against the tree*

Knuckles: (. . . how old is he . . .?) HOW OLD IS LINUS?! / break / "There . . ." / break / "He only looks about Tails' age . . . and he has a gun? What the . . ." / break / (I should go find some water now . . . there's nothing else I can really do for this guy . . .) / break / (Maybe I'll go to the town quickly and hopefully nothing will happen . . . I doubt that . . .)

* / Chapter 2: Clyde and the Hyenas / *

*Knuckles is in the town*

Knuckles: (There's a fire hydrant . . .)

Random otter: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" / break / "HELP! IT'S HIM!"

Knuckles: "I don't want to hurt you! Please leave me alone . . ."

*Knuckles punches the top of the fire hydrant off*

Knuckles: "Oh wait-"

*Knuckles is sprayed by water*

[Flint]: "EVERYONE, KNUCKLES IS- WHAT THE!"

Random otter: "He broke the fire hydrant!"

*Knuckles is flying in the air from the water*

Knuckles: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

*Knuckles crashes into a shed*

*Someone comes up to Knuckles and kicks him in the side*

Knuckles: "Ow!"

*There are two hyenas - a striped hyena and a spotted hyena*

Knuckles: "Great . . ."

Spotted hyena: "Where'd you even come from?!"

Striped hyena: "It doesn't matter! He destroyed our shed! Let's kill him!"

Knuckles: "No! What about Tails?! He might be still-"

*The two hyenas jump onto Knuckles*

Striped hyena: "Tails? You mean that little fox you want for yourself? I think he's safer without you!"

Knuckles: "No! I would never hurt Tails! Especially like THAT! Why does everyone think that?"

*The two hyenas are pulling Knuckles in different directions, LIKE DORY WITH THE SEAGULLS IN FINDING NEMO okay what*

Spotted hyena: "Imagine how rich we'll be once we kill you!"

Striped hyena: "Now I know what's for dinner tonight . . ."

Knuckles: ". . . Whaaat . . ."

*Suddenly Clyde runs in with his gun*

Clyde: "STOP!"

*Knuckles is dropped onto the ground*

Knuckles: "Ow!"

Striped hyena: "Hey! Aren't you one of Sonic's old soldiers? What are you doing?!"

Clyde: "I don't think he's evil . . ."

Striped hyena: "You DON'T THINK?!"

*Knuckles begins to run away*

*The striped hyena grabs Clyde's gun and points it at him*

Striped hyena: "Oh great, now you let him run away! Don't you realize we're all suffering because of him?!"

Clyde: "HELP!"

Striped hyena: "I've had enough of-"

*Knuckles intervenes but just as the hyena shoots*

Knuckles: "DON'T!"

*Knuckles is shot in the right shoulder*

Knuckles: "AAAAAH!" / break / "Ow . . ."

Clyde: "Are you okay?!"

Knuckles: "It doesn't matter! Just get out of here!"

*Clyde runs away from the shed*

[Flint]: "Clyde! There you are! What's going on?!"

Clyde: "Knuckles just rescued me from getting shot . . . and I lost my gun . . ." / break / "We have to hurry . . . but I think Knuckles is good . . ."

Knuckles: "I don't understand . . . I saved his life, yet everything bad still happens to me . . ."

*Knuckles realizes the striped hyena is reaching for the gun*

Knuckles: "I still need to make sure Tails is alright . . ."

*Knuckles runs away*

* / Chapter 3: Amy Rose is Here! / *

*Tails is looking at a weird poster he finds*

Tails: "What the heck . . ."

*The poster says "The Snorty Adventures of Cinos, Oinks and the Unknown!" and has a picture of a weird demon hedgehog, a diaper snort Sonic clone and a pig*

Tails: "I'll never find Knuckles . . . for all I know, he's . . ." / break / "Huh?"

*Fangs is seen sitting against a tree*

Tails: "Fangs?!"

Fangs: "JULIE-SU?!"

Tails: "Oh my god! Do I seriously sound that much like her?! Even Knuckles used to do that!"

Fangs: "Sorry . . . how'd you escape anyway?"

Tails: "Paws let me out . . . wait, did you escape?"

Fangs: "Yeah, I did . . . but please don't talk about me to anyone, okay? I should go now . . ."

Tails: "Okay . . ."

/ Meanwhile . . . /

*Knuckles walks into a building*

Knuckles: "I'm never going back there . . ." (It kinda smells like smoke in here . . .) / break / "Wait . . . am I in the 'Lippies headquarters'?" / break / "Whatever, I don't care . . . I just need to sit down . . ."

*Knuckles sits down, but suddenly jumps back up*

Knuckles: "Who's in here?!"

*Knuckles looks ahead but sees nothing*

Knuckles: "Maybe I'm just . . ."

*There is a sudden bang*

Knuckles: "Seriously, I don't have the energy left for this . . . I need to find Tails, dead or alive . . . I need to make sure he's safe before I die . . . but at this rate, I'll probably bleed or starve to death . . ." / break / "Just leave me alone, pl-"

*Knuckles trips over something*

Knuckles: "Ow . . . stupid container thing . . ."

*Knuckles looks at the container, which has the radioactive symbol on it*

*The sound of baby crying emits from behind Knuckles*

Knuckles: "What the . . ." / break / "Is there a baby in here?" (It suddenly feels like an ice cave in . . .) / break / ('Well, I remember Amy was screeching about the babies and the fire, and I don't know about the others.') "Oh god!" / break / "I have to get out of here . . ."

*the crying increases in volume and there are random banging sounds*

Knuckles: "Ah!"

*A voice calls, "Amy Rose is here!"*

*Knuckles runs from the building, screaming*

*Once Knuckles is far away enough from the building, he passes out from exhaustion*

* / Chapter 4: Claws the Wolf / *

Tails: (Are Julie-Su's 'workers' or whatever betraying her . . .) / break / "Oh no!"

*Julie-Su is walking through the woods, not too far away from Tails*

*Tails runs away*

Julie-Su: "What the . . ." / break / "Duke!"

*Duke, back at the building, answers his walky-talky*

Duke: "What?!"

Julie-Su: "Why is Tails running around by himself?!"

Duke: "Huh? I don't know, maybe Paws or Fangs let him out!"

Julie-Su: "Well we'll ned to get him back! I don't want Knuckles finding him, they're too close . . . I'll be back soon, and we can figure out some plans . . ." / break / "I already have an idea in store for Knuckles . . ."

/ Some time later /

*Paws is wandering aimlessly through the woods*

Paws: "She could be anywhere . . ." / break / "AH!"

*Knuckles turns around while standing on a log and sees Julie-Su*

Julie-Su: "What are you doing?"

Paws: "Oh, I thought I would take a little stroll out in the forest. Then somehow I stepped backwards onto a log. Beautiful day out, isn't it, Julie?"

Julie-Su: "Okay, who let out Tails?"

Paws: "Have you been back yet?"

Julie-Su: "It WAS you that let him out, wasn't it?!"

Paws: "Oh, let's see . . . by golly, I think it was!" / break / "Because why should I help YOU?!" / break / "YOU'RE the cause of my parents' deaths! YOU put me in the middle of YOUR murder scheme! I will not help you ANY LONGER!" edgy / break / "YOU PSYCHOPATH!"

*Paws, who has TRANSFORMED™™™™™™™™ into his alter-ego Claws, scrapes Julie-Su across the face*

Claws: ". . . Don't you mess with Claws the Wolf . . ."

*Paws is seen in his imagination thing*

Paws: "Good job, Claws!"

Claws: "No problem. Let's go."

{Sonic fan characters? Sonic fan characters.}

{Paws, who is now an OC not an FC, does not have dead parents or have an alter-ego snort anymore}

* / Chapter 5: You Can't Do Anything . . . / *

/ The next day . . . /

Knuckles: (I'm not going in the direction of Julie-Su's . . . dungeon, am I . . .) / break / "These blackberries are terrible!"

*Knuckles walks past a random garbage can box snort in the middle of nowhere*

Knuckles: "Oh my god I don't care I'm starving!"

*Knuckles starts digging through the garbage*

Knuckles: "Blech! I don't even know what this . . . I'll have to . . . for Tails . . ."

*Knuckles eats the sludge, yum*

Knuckles: "It's better than ants . . . ughhh . . ." / break / "What else is in here . . ." / break / "What is this . . ."

*Knuckles suddenly jumps away from the garbage can*

Knuckles: "AAAAAAHH!"

*Knuckles rubs his hands in the grass*

Knuckles: "Oh god!" / break / "I NEVER want to look through another garbage bag A-"

*Knuckles realizes in front of him is a landfill thing*

Knuckles: ". . . gain . . ." / break / "I am DEFINITELY not going in the right direction! Now I'm lost!"

*As Knuckles walks, a random glass block falls down in the background (YES THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT OKAY)*

Knuckles: ". . . This is disgusting . . ." / break / ". . . Hey . . . that can't be . . ."

Tails: "Knuckles!"

Knuckles: "TAILS!" / break / "I've finally found you! How did you get out of here? I'm glad you're alright!"

Tails: "Paws let me out . . ." / break / "And Fangs ran away! Oops . . . he didn't want me to tell anyone . . . but I did see Julie-Su again . . . by the way, what happened to your arm, and what's on your mouth?"

Knuckles: "I got shot in the shoulder . . . and I just ate food sludge out of the garbage . . . and if you were wondering about my eye before, I got hit in the face and now it's stuck . . . so are Julie-Su's allies betraying her now?"

Tails: "I think they are . . . I wish you would stop getting hurt . . . you don't deserve it . . ."

Knuckles: "Yeah . . . but I took away your tails . . . I think I know why that happened now, though . . . but I'd rather not talk about it . . . Let's stick together . . . I don't want to lose you again . . ." {there are so. MANY. ELLIPSES!} / break / "Please don't get the wrong idea, Tails . . . but as a friend, I . . ."

Tails: ". . . You what? Knuckles?"

Tails: ". . . T . . . Tails . . ."

*Tails is grabbed by Julie-Su from behind*

Tails: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Knuckles: "NO!"

*Julie-Su passes Tails over to Duke*

Tails: "KNUCKLES! HELP ME!"

Knuckles: "LEAVE TAILS-"

*Julie-Su approaches Knuckles from behind and points Duke's gun at his head*

Knuckles: "A . . . uh . . . uh . . ."

Julie-Su: "If you make one move . . ." / break / "I'll shoot you and keep Tails to torture myself."

Tails: "What are you doing?"

Duke: "I don't really want to do this, but I don't want to chance that psycho shooting you or Knuckles . . . I have to hurry and tie this rope around you . . ."

Knuckles: "Please stop . . ."

*Julie-Su is basically on top of Knuckles at this point, snort*

Julie-Su: "You know . . . as much as it seems that I hate your guts, I still have very strong feelings for you . . ."

Knuckles: "Please don't do anything . . ."

Julie-Su: "I could do anything, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it if you cared enough about Tails . . ."

{NOTE: NOW IS THE START OF PAGE 15}

Tails: "Hurry, Duke! Before she hurts Knuckles . . ."

*Julie-Su's arm extends and I'm not gonna go into detail because yeah.*

Knuckles: ". . . Now's a good time for the world to end . . ." / break / "HELP!"

*Tails and Duke stare at what's happening in shock*

Duke: "HE'S DONE TAILS IS TIED UP OKAY JULIE-SU WE'RE READY!"

*Julie-Su finally lets Knuckles go and he falls down*

Knuckles: "Hhhhhhhhh . . ." / break / ". . . hhhhhuuuhhhh . . ."

Julie-Su: "Get in the excavator then!"

Duke: Grrr . . ."

*Duke gets in his excavator and picks Tails up with the bucket*

Tails: "Kn . . . Knuckles . . ."

Knuckles: "Tails!"

Tails: "Help!"

Julie-Su: "I still have Duke's gun, you dud!"

Knuckles: "I really hate you . . ."

Tails: "AAAH!"

*Tails falls into a ditch of sludgy water*

{Now is the end of page 15}

Tails: ". . . I'm gonna die . . ."

Julie-Su: "Okay Knuckles, I'll put you out of your misery . . . for now . . ."

*Julie-Su shoots a tranquilizer dart at Knuckles*

Knuckles: ". . . Not again . . ."

*Knuckles passes out*

Julie-Su: "There you are, Duke . . . go get the hazmat suits so we can deal with Knuckles now . . ."

Duke: "Can I have my guns back?"

Julie-Su: "No! I don't trust you . . ."

Duke: "Oh, that's just great . . ."


	10. BOOK 10 RADIOACTIVE

* * / Chapter 1: "I Remember Now . . ." / *

*Duke and Julie-Su are dragging Knuckles through the landfill (known as "the Wastelands"). ALSO THEY'RE WEARING HAZMAT SUITS! IMPORTANT! k*

Duke: (I don't even know where we are anymore . . . I can't believe what I'm doing . . . I'm pretty much taking away the life of someone who doesn't deserve it . . .)

Julie-Su: "We're there, Duke."

Duke: "Okay . . ."

/ Meanwhile . . . /

Paws: "Tails?" / break / "No, Tails . . . you can't be . . ."

Tails: ". . . Huh? Paws? What's going . . ."

Paws: "Don't worry Tails, I'll unrope you . . ."

Tails: "Uuuuuhhh Knuckles!"

Paws: "What happened, Tails? Is he dead?"

Tails: "I don't know . . . but I think . . . I . . . uh . . ." / break / "She hurt Knuckles! Uuuuuuuhhh . . ."

Paws: "It's okay, Tails . . . I think . . ."

/ Later . . . /

*Knuckles wakes up in a building*

Knuckles: ". . . Huh? What's happening . . .?" / break / "I don't feel very good . . ."

*Knuckles walks up and rests his hand on a container*

*Knuckles looks up and sees a radioactive symbol on the container*

*Knuckles has a sudden realization*

Knuckles: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" / break / "I remember now . . . I remember now . . ." / break / "It smells like dead bodies in HERE!"

*Knuckles runs into a giant tub by accident*

Knuckles: "Ow!" / break / "What was that . . .?"

*Knuckles looks down and realizes he is surrounded by dead echidnas*

Knuckles: "Oh my god . . ." / break / "Oh my god GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

*Knuckles runs into the tub again*

Knuckles: "GRRR!"

*Knuckles kicks the tub*

Knuckles: "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

*The tub cracks and begins to fall over*

Knuckles: "Uh-oh . . ."

*fluid pours out of the tub and it begins to crash into other containers beside it*

*Knuckles begins to run away but is ENGULFED™ by the water*

* / Chapter 3: Radioactive / *

Tails: "Will we ever get out of this garbage dump place? I'm starving, but I don't really want to eat sludge . . ."

Paws: "I think there's a river up here . . . I can try to catch a fish to eat . . ."

/ Few minutes later . . . /

Tails: "I'll look for something to fish with! I'll scream if I see Julie-Su!"

Paws: "Okay, I'll check out this river! Be careful . . ." / break / (There's probably nothing in here . . .) / break / "Hey . . . what's wrong with this water? It's all murky and . . ."

*Paws notices Knuckles' hands grabbing onto a boulder in the river*

Paws: "KNUCKLES?!"

*Two more hands grab the boulder but they don't have gloves*

Paws: "Wait what?"

*Knuckles' head comes out of the water, but he has spines everywhere and weird long teeth*

Knuckles: "Paws?"

Paws: "AH!" / break / "TAILS! Don't come over here! The water's radioactive!"

Knuckles: "Tails?! Where is he?! What does 'radioactive' mean?"

Paws: "GO AWAY!"

Tails: "Who's over there?"

Paws: "No one! Let's go!"

Knuckles: "HEY! You jerk! Don't you run off with Tails!"

*Knuckles slips on the boulder, and he has backwards legs*

Knuckles: "TAILS!"

*as Knuckles falls back into the river, he notices he has four arms, and passes out*

/ Later . . . /

*Knuckles wakes up on a riverbank*

Knuckles: ". . . What the . . ."

*Knuckles is picked up by a weird-looking guy, Dr. Lee Thompson*

Dr. Lee Thompson: "Hi! I'm Dr. Lee Thompson! Want plump, luscious lippies?"

Knuckles: ". . . Dr. Lee Thompson?"

*Knuckles thinks back to all the times Dr. Lee Thompson was mentioned*

Knuckles: "NO!"

Dr. Lee Thompson: "Didn't think so, Knuckles."

*Dr. Lee Thompson punches Knuckles in the face*

Knuckles: "Ow!"

*Knuckles falls down*

Knuckles: "Ow . . ." / break / "AAAHH!"

*Knuckles sees his reflection in the river and realizes how mutated he is*

*Dr. Lee Thompson punches him in the face again*

Knuckles: "Ah!" / break / "STOP!"

*Knuckles punches Dr. Lee Thompson back*

Knuckles: "Grrr!"

Dr. Lee Thompson: "OU!"

*Knuckles run away, but as he's running, he notices more dead echidnas*

Knuckles: "The dead bodies are FOLLOWING ME!" / break / "So it's true . . . all the echidnas are dead . . . except for me, and . . . Julie-Su . . ."

* / Chapter 3: "We're Dying . . ." / *

Tails: "Have you found anything edible yet, Paws?"

*Paws is looking at a creepy bobble head Dr. Eggman toy*

Paws: "Not . . . yet . . . what the . . ."

*Tails takes out his picture of Knuckles and looks at it*

Tails: "I still have it . . . but it's kinda wrecked . . ." / break / "Knuckles . . ." / break / "I NEVER WANT TO SEE JULIE-SU A-"

*Tails is suddenly grabbed by the mouth with a cloth, by Julie-Su*

Tails: "MMM!"

Paws: "Tails, are you alright with these chemical-induced fries that never go bad?" / break / "TAILS!"

Julie-Su: "I don't need you anymore, TRAITOR!"

Paws: "Leave Tails . . ."

*Paws is zapped by Julie-Su's ray gun*

Paws: "ALONE!"

Julie-Su: "Come on, Tails . . . let's go now . . ."

Tails: "MMM!"

Paws: ". . . Oh no . . ."

/ Meanwhile . . . /

Knuckles: "Am I back to where I was before, or what?" / break / "Hey . . . is that Paws again?" / break / "WHERE'S TAILS, YOU JERK?!" / break / "Wait . . . are you dead?"

Paws: "No . . . but we're dying, Knuckles . . . You, Claws and I . . ."

Knuckles: "What?! I'm dying? Is that why I look messed up? And there is no 'Claws'! What happened, and where's Tails?"

Paws: "Yes, there is a Claws . . . and we're both dying . . . Julie-Su zapped us with her gun . . ." / break / "I found Tails tied-up, and I saved him . . . but now Julie-Su has him . . . I tried to save him again, but . . . And you . . . well you got exposed to something radioactive . . . you got mutated and you'll soon die of radiation pois . . ."

Knuckles: "I'll soon die of what? What does 'radioactive' mean? . . . Paws?!" / break / "Oh no . . . oh great . . . what am I supposed to do . . . I can't just leave him here . . ." {ONE OF MY FAVOURITE QUOTES!}

*Knuckles picks up Paws, who has died*

Knuckles: "I hope I find a spot soon . . ." / break / "Why do I feel so hot?" / break / "It probably has to do with that 'radioactive' thing . . . I feel kinda nauseous, too . . ."

* / Chapter 4: Messed in the Head / *

{More like the person that wrote this is messed in the head, amiright? XDDD wh}

/ After a few minutes . . . /

Knuckles: "Okay I need to sit down . . ." / break / ". . . My head hurts . . ." / break / (. . . Oh, good . . . there are trees over there . . .)

*Knuckles randomly pukes the sludge he ate earlier*

Knuckles: "I should hurry . . . I think Paws was right . . ."

/ 10 minutes later /

Knuckles: ". . . Finally . . . I'll bury him here . . ."

*Knuckles begins to dig a hole in the ground*

/ A while later . . . /

Knuckels: ". . . There . . ." /

*Knuckles has made an impeccable burial for Paws*

Knuckles: "Goodbye Paws . . . and thanks for saving Tails . . ." / break / "I should go find a spot to rest . . . I'm too tired . . . Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow . . . I doubt it . . ."

*Knuckles walks into a random concrete building*

Knuckles: "Well, at least I don't think Julie-Su will be so freaking . . . attracted to me since I look creepy now . . ."

*muffled screaming is heard*

Knuckles: ". . . That kinda sounds like Tails . . ."

Julie-Su's voice: "You can't escape me, Knuckles . . . Tails will die soon . . ."

*Knuckles looks over and sees Tails with a blindfold and his arms and legs tied together*

Knuckles: "TAILS!" / break / "Tails . . . oh my god . . ."

*Knuckles is hit in the face by Julie-Su and falls over*

Julie-Su: "It doesn't matter what you look like, I'll still be attracted to you!"

*Julie-Su holds a knife up to Knuckles*

Julie-Su: "Even if you're missing an eye!"

Knuckles: "AAAAAAAHHH!"

Tails: (STOP IT! STOP! I HATE YOU!)

*Knuckles is covering his eyes*

Knuckles: "Uuggghhh . . ."

Julie-Su: "Be happy I only took your bad eye, Knuckles . . ." / break / "It's funny, Knuckles . . . how you would rather suffer this terrible pain than do something normal . . . and let your closest friend suffer, too . . . You sure let your weaknesses get the better of you . . ."

Knuckles: ". . . It's not just 'normal' . . . it's . . . evil . . . and scary . . . and disgusting . . ."

{Author's note: Okay if you know what Knuckles is talking about here, let me say that I'm not like totally against it and think it's the worst thing in the world or whatever, but I will say that it is not something I care for. Also, Knuckles is supposed to have a phobia of it because yum}.

Julie-Su: "Okay then . . . you are really messed in the head . . . I don't want to know your childhood really . . ."

Knuckles: ". . . And you're not? Stabbing other's eyes for no . . ."

*Julie-Su walks over to Tails and shoves Knuckles' eye into his mouth*

.

Tails: "AAAAH!"

Knuckles: ". . . Elch . . ."

*Knuckles falls over from the grossness of that . . .*

/ Tails is mine now, Knuckles . . . You'll die sometime in the next 30 hours . . . You won't make it, Knuckles . . . Tails will be tortured until he finally dies . . . Nice friend you are, if only you didn't let your weaknesses get the better of you, Tails wouldn't have to suffer all this needless pain with you . . . /


	11. BOOK 11 KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA

* / Chapter 1: The Final Hours / *

/ That morning . . . /

*Knuckles is sitting there while the last words of Julie-Su's from the night before echo in his head*

Knuckles: "No . . . I will not let her win this . . . I may have less than 30 hours now, but I must make sure Tails will be safe before I die . . . even if that means killing Julie-Su . . ." / break / "I WILL GET BACK TO TAILS . . . Even if I feel terrible . . . even if it may take up the last hours of my terrible life . . ." / break / "If it wasn't for Tails . . . my life wouldn't have had anything good in it at all . . . he at least tried to make it good . . . and he made me feel better at bad times . . ."

*Knuckles thinks back to all the times Tails made him happy for stood up for him*

*Knuckles steps out of the building*

Knuckles: "I must find you Tails . . .!" / break / ". . . I can't let you down now . . ."

*Knuckles walks past Paw's burial*

Knuckles: "Goodbye again, Paws . . . At least Julie-Su didn't ruin your grave . . . this time I won't ever be coming back . . ." / break / (Now . . . the only thing that will save me here is navigation . . . If I start off in the wrong direction, then it's over . . . So back this way is the dump . . . I don't want to go that way, so I think I should go back into the forest . . .) / break / (I can still get lost in this forest, though . . . I just know her dungeon place was by a forest . . . and I think that psycho was probably going this way last night . . .)

*Knuckles thinks back to Vector saying, "She kinda rubs me the wrong way . . . you should be careful . . ."*

{Vector says that in an edit of the first Julie-Su backstory, and not "Knuckles and Tails go to Echidnaopolis"}

Knuckles: ". . . Vector was right . . ." / break / ". . . I can't believe this is really happening . . . I'm going to die . . . I'm scared of what happens next . . ." / break / (. . . But then again, it shouldn't really matter if I'm dead . . .) / break / (. . . but I don't want to die . . . I won't ever be able to see Tails again . . . at least probably not for a long time . . .) / break / ". . . What's that over there? Is that . . ."

*Knuckles picks up Tails' shoe off the ground*

Knuckles: ". . . Tails' shoe! He must have kicked it off . . . I have to be going in the right direction unless . . ." / break / "Julie-Su put it there to trick me . . ." / break / ". . . What's this?"

*Knuckles pulls out a ripped piece of paper, which is part of the Knuckles photo Tails had*

Knuckles: "It looks like my shoe . . ." / break / ". . . Did Tails have a picture of me, too? . . . I don't know if I still have mine . . . It's probably destroyed by now . . ."

*Knuckles bends over and examines the ground*

Knuckles: (There are footprints that look like Julie-Su's here . . . I should be going in the right direction . . .) / break / (It can't be too far . . . I don't think . . .)

/ As Knuckles continued walking through the forest, he felt worse and worse . . . /

Knuckles: "Ugh . . ."

/ It felt hard for Knuckles to move and he felt tired. The rain only made things worse. /

/ But Knuckles forced himself to keep going . . . /

Knuckles: "I have to . . . I have to . . ."

/ Until eventually he was just about to collapse . . . /

Knuckles: " . . . I'msorry . . .Tails . . ."

{Note: The "typos" in Knuckles' dialogue are intentional}

Knuckles: ". . . Huh . . .?"

*Knuckles notices the dungeon up ahead*

Knuckles: "I'm . . . I'm right there . . . I can't stop now . . ."

*As Knuckles crawls up to the building, he can hear Tails screaming for help*

Knuckles: ". . . S'Tails . . ."

*Inside Tails is tied up*

Tails: "Oooww! Stop . . ."

*Julie-Su walks away while holding a baseball bat*

Julie-Su: "Okay, but only for a moment . . . I'm a bit hungry . . ."

*Tails notices the front door open*

Tails: ". . . Huh? Knuckles . . .?"

*Tails notices how messed up Knuckles looks*

Knuckles: "Sshhh . . ."

*Knuckles rips the rope thing off Tails, and Duke stares, looking traumatized*

Julie-Su: "Would you eat ants, Ta . . ." / break / "HEY!"

Knuckles: ". . . NO . . . I will not let tyou torture Tails . . ."

*Knuckles lunges for Julie-Su*

Knuckles: "GRRRRRR!"

Julie-Su: "AAAAAHH! DON'T KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles: "It's funny . . . how I'm some sorta half-demon, nand you're not, but treally it seems slike it should be the other way yaround . . ."

*Knuckles begins beating Julie-Su to death*

Knuckles: "GRRRRR!"

*Tails covers his eyes*

*Knuckles throws Julie-Su at the wall*

Knuckles: "DIE!"

*Knuckles falls over and Tails walks over*

Knuckles: "Tails . . ."

Tails: ". . . Yeah, Knuckles . . .?"

Knuckles: ". . . As a friend, I . . . love you . . ."

{Note: THIS IS NOT SHIPPING. It's platonic.}

Tails: ". . . Knuckles . . . Please don't die . . ."

*Tails bends over*

Tails: "KNUCKLES!"

*Tails lifts up Knuckles, but he's dead*

Tails: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KNUCKLES!" / break / "My . . . my best friend . . . he came all the way back . . . and now . . . he's DEAD!" / break / "UUUUUUHHH NOOOOOO!"

*Tails runs out of the building*

*Duke stands there with his gun pointed at his own head, crying*

*The scene changes to a white space, where Sonic, back to normal, is standing*

Sonic: ". . . Where am I?"

Knuckles: "Sonic . . ." / break / "There you are . . ."

*Knuckles looks normal again, but he's wearing a scarf and goggles*

{Note: In my weird canon thing, Knuckles wore a scarf and goggles up until the events of Sonic Adventure 2}

Sonic: "Knuckles? What's going on? Are we dead or something?"

Knuckles: "You aren't . . . just . . ." / break / "Take care of your little brother . . . he's seen and heard too much . . ."

Sonic: "You mean Tails . . ." / break / "Wait, Knuckles! Don't-"

*Sonic wakes up by the river in a forest, and it's snowing*

Sonic: "-Go!" / break / ". . . Huh?"

Tails' voice: "Uuuuuuuhhhhh . . ."

Sonic: "What the . . ."

Tails's voice: "KNUCKLES!"

Sonic: ". . . Tails?"

*Tails is sitting on a stump, covered in bruises*

Sonic: "TAILS! What happened?! What's going on?!"

Tails: "S. . . Sonic . . .? You're alive . . . and not possessed . . ."

Sonic: ". . . Possessed?"

Tails: "SONIC!" / break / "Julie-Su possessed you and you were evil . . . Everything that happened . . . it was horrible, Sonic!"

Sonic: "Oh . . . well I don't remember anything . . . Sorry if I ever hurt you . . ." / break / "Wait . . . Julie-Su? Wasn't she like Knuckles' girlfriend or something?"

Tails: "NO! She NEVER WAS! She caused all of this horrible stuff to happen . . . Knuckles hated her . . . and so did I . . . but she's gone now . . ."

Sonic: "Oh, well, sorry, I don't know . . . We should look for food . . . you can tell me the story . . ."

Tails: "Okay . . . also, there's a river up here I think, but the water's probably radioactive . . ." / break / "It all started on that horrible day when I woke up in that creepy hospital and you had gone insane . . ."

*Tails now tells the story to Sonic*

{As Tails tells the story, between each panel is a pass in time, so his speech does not describe everything, but only parts of the story}

Tails: ". . . things really started falling apart once Knuckles and I first got separated . . . you locked me up in a cell . . ." / break / ". . . turns out, JULIE-SU was really behind everything! Originally that whole thing with Dr. Eggman four years back was HER plan! And that Dr. Lee Thompson creep helped her! And she was only doing this because Knuckles was different . . ." / break / ". . . later after all that horrible stuff, I woke up to Paws untying me . . . so we were together for a bit . . . we were looking for food for the most part, but we never had any luck and then Julie-Su caught me again! . . ." / break / ". . . and then . . . Knuckles did come back after all . . . He looked scary . . . but he freed me, then he killed Julie-Su . . . I knew it was his time now . . . but right before he died, he told me he loved me as a friend . . . and then I ran away, crying . . . I ran for such a long time . . ."

Sonic: "Well . . . you're safe now, I think . . . I can't believe that really happened . . . I feel horrible . . ." / break / "And I never knew that about Knuckles . . . but I guess that makes sense now . . . but I can't believe he's actually dead . . ." / break / "Actually, he was in my dream right before I woke up from that coma or whatever . . ." / break / "It kinda seems like this planet is sort of destroyed or something . . . but there's not much we can do now . . . We'll just have to hope it will be alright . . ."

Tails: "Okay . . ." / break / "Maybe sometime Sonic, we'll actually mee that 'Dr. Lee Thompson' guy . . . and maybe some of our questions will be solved . . . I wonder if Knuckles ever saw him . . ."

— End of transcript —


End file.
